Black Mischief
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Sequel to The Story of Renesmee Masen! Lifes finally almost perfect for Renesmee and Jake Black. They have they're four kids, Zaylin, Rosie, Kelvin and Karen who are reaching a stage of adolescence. Watch as their mischievous moments drive their parents insane. And a certain someone of past have come to haunt them.[AH/AU]. Summary better inside.
1. Chapter 1

Wal-Mart Fun!

* * *

_**Zaylin Black**_

"Do you actually think we can pull this off?" I asked Jace as we stopped and stared at the store.

I heard him sigh…

"Ah…Wal-Mart…what a beauty," Jace said as he stopped his bike. I rolled my eyes.

Oh yeah, Jace…My arch nemesis – and some of the time –my own personal troublesome of a best friend.

We've known each other ever since my family and I moved to California about seven years ago since my parents are these 'it' celebrity, with my mom being a _misunderstood_-popular professional fashion designing, sketching dresses for top designers from _Betsey Johnson, Fernando Sanchez _–I'm surprised I even know these names – and our very own Alice Cullen. I said she was misunderstood because she wasn't really so much in the public eye, because she didn't like that kind of attention very much so she usually worked at home and sent her designs over e-mail. And not to mention the fact that she opened her own dance studio not so long after the twins were born and uses it for children with dreams of becoming dancers one day.

Whilst for my dad, he's in the public eye…a lot. He owns an Auto Repair shop that I usually work at afterschool, which makes him quite the business man. Every celebrity goes to his workshop even the publicist of Calvin Klein saw my father's 'underwear built' body and organized something for him to model for their line. My father was a little hesitant at first because he wasn't exactly in love with the idea of modeling in front of the entire USA…wait let me rephrase that. The entire world!

But my mom thought it was a good idea and scarred –may I say my dear 11 year old life – by saying he'd look even more 'sexier' to her and you don't want to know what happens next…

Anyway, long story short. His pictures sold and the entire world wanted more of the infamous Jacob Black and he became a regular model for the line for 4 years. I guess that explains how we're thrown into the mix.

"I don't like this idea." I told him as I saw the sign of Domino's Pizza. That was my favorite pizza restaurant and the thought of not returning there because of this incident then I wasn't all for it!

"Hey dude, don't be such a whimper-y-pussy, we can do this! And it'll be epic!" He said. I sighed.

I really didn't like this idea.

"I'll race ya. Right on three. One…two…" Then he began sprinting towards the back of the store with his BMX. I sighed. It wouldn't hurt to have fun on my last night of my Summer Break. It was mischief day anyway.

I then suddenly climbed onto my BMX and began riding along.

I found Jace waiting for me at the open back, putting his helmet on.

"As a wise-man one said, safety first."

"I think a wise-_women _came up with that phrase." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes as he and I fixed our knee and arm pads.

When we entered the store we got off our BMX's and began straining them along like we owned the place and was just feeling the bikes out. It was good that we came in to the biker's collection.

"Hey!" The security called out as he came up to us. I shut my eyes closed.

"It was nice knowing you dude," I said to Jace. He just scoffed.

"What are you doing?" The big bald security asked curiously as he had his hands on either side of his belt which he carried a stick and pepper-spray, and no gun…? How lame can Wal-Mart be?

Jace and I began to panic.

"The entrances are that way kids." He said giving us a chuckle. I laughed along and when he was gone Jace and I made sure to squirm away from any kind of trouble. Not that we aren't already going to be in trouble…

Jace then suddenly jumped on his BMX and began showing off his tricks in front of the open area. All the little children began grouping themselves around him watching him do forward flips, a pop shove it and some other tricks.

"Whoa!"

"I want to BMX like that some day!"

"Come on dude; let's show these punks a show!" Jace called out. I chuckled and joined in the center. I began showing off my tricks and tried my 50/50 rail where the carts were. I then did a front-side 360, landing perfectly on the ground. The kids cheered.

Jace then maneuvered himself so he was on the cashier banks.

"Hey get off there!" And old cashier lady called him out then grabbed her phone and called the security. I shot my eyes wide open when I saw the security walking up to us like some kind of SWAT team.

"Uh dude! I think we need to get outta here!" I told my friend.

"Wait, I'm just about to do an Olli…" He told me. The security began sauntering faster towards us and I began riding over to Jace. I patted his back and signaled to the huge gang behind us. He widened his eyes.

"What are standing here for?" He called out then began riding away. I followed his trail.

"Hey you twerps, hold it!" The security man called out.

Jace and I rode faster through all the compartments.

"Dude this is wicked!"

"I'd say so!" I screamed back at him.

"I've never been in this awesome situation-" He began but cut himself when we rode by two hot girls. "Hey ladies, you wish you were me now?" He asked, flashing them his signature wink and they blushed and squirmed away.

"Now's not the time!" I said to him as I turned my back to see the security running extremely fast. One was about to grab my shirt but I made a quick turn with Jace right behind me.

"Zay look out!" Jace called out at me. I looked forward to see I was about to crash into an old ladies cart. She screamed in her old lady voice. I was lucky to have made a quick turn but found myself crashing into one of the shelves which caused the rest that followed to collapse as well. If it couldn't have gotten any worse, Jace ran into me as well and we found ourselves in a pile of toilet paper and washing powder.

The securities reached us and crossed their arms disapprovingly.

Holy shit!

* * *

"I can't believe this Zaylin Black. This is a big low for you and especially you Jace!" My wonderful mother said disappointedly as she crossed her arms on her chest and shaking her head disapprovingly. I lowered my head to the ground trying not to meet her chocolate brown eyes that were filled with hurt.

To be honest, I hate disappointing my mother because I when I do, I have this stir in me and picture how my mother died. I didn't want that to happen to Nessie.

"Jacob please just say something about all of this. Tell our son that what he did was completely irresponsible even at his age!" Renesmee said to my amused father standing beside her. I knew he was just pretending to be stern.

"Mom, I'm only 18-!" I began to protest but then my mother just had to interrupt.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "And that's exactly why you have to set an example to your younger siblings."

I nodded in understanding. My mother was right, what I did was utterly immature for my age. I had to change and fast.

"To be fair, he's probably influenced by Jace-a-lot here!" My sister ejected as she pointed to Jace. He just gave her a dirty look.

"Jace-a-lot!" he mocked her. She glared at him. "Hey that's actually a good nickname. _Jace-a-lot…_Ya know, Rosie, you're very useful sometimes, underneath that thick obnoxious skull of yours filled with fro-" He provoked her. Rosie growled and clenched her fists together taking a step forward.

"You better finish that second or I'll rip-"

"Hey!" Jake called them out. They stopped to look at him. My father had this tone to his voice when he was angry, you had to obey him.

"Enough, you too," He said firmly. They both nodded feeling a little ashamed as they stared at the ground. Jace slowly lifted his middle finger and sent it to Rosie when my parents weren't looking. I guffawed lowly.

My father took a deep breath after my mother whispered something into his ear.

"Look son, I know you were having pure fun but what you did out there almost got you into jail and I'm pretty sure you're mother and I will be getting a huge bill for the shop because of broken equipment."

"Yeah dad, I get it." I said with a nod.

"You see babe, he gets it." My father said to my mom who just rolled her eyes and nudged for him to continue. He sighed.

"Pulling a prank like this is one thing but doing it at a local store is insane! If I were four years younger…I'd-I'd punch you!" He said with the best amount of anger he could pull off to satisfy my mother. I frowned.

"What? Dad that doesn't even make sense," I said to him. He just shrugged.

"Well it does to me." He shouted. "Now you're grounded for a week." He said. My eyes widened.

"But dad, my first championship practice for the season is tomorrow afterschool! I cannot miss it!"

"I've got a solution. You're not going to the basketball championships." My mother said. I widened my eyes even wider.

"But mom-"

"Ah ah, we're making it a deal."

"But come on honey, the kid learnt his lesson. He's been dreaming of about championship day since he was a kid, could you at least give him two weeks of grounding?" My father backed me up. He and I always played basketball in our backyard and he was a coach once so he knew how important it was to me.

"Thank you! Wait what?" I asked realizing he added another week to it. Jace and Rosie chuckled lowly.

"No…" Renesmee said firmly. I sighed knowing I lost the battle. "Now clean up!" She ordered and then walked out of the room with Rosie right behind her. I'm sure she was going to convince my mom that Jace had everything to do with all of this.

God those two fucking hate each other! I wouldn't call it hate but more of a…constant never-ending dislike for each other. Like Rosie would always say.

My father just stared at me and shrugged, I just nodded.

"Sorry buddy. But that's mom's orders." He told me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I knew it was a long shot anyway. But thanks for the effort dad." I said patting his shoulder. He smiled back.

"You know that whole act I pulled was just for effect hey. I'm not pissed at you whatsoever because that stunt you pulled was sick!" He said patting both Jace and I's arms. We laughed and we rubbed our arms at how hard my dad hit us even though he didn't mean for us to be pained. He was just naturally strong.

"Yeah, I think we figured." I laughed.

"You probably shouldn't tell your mom this because you know she gets a little crazy," He said with a chuckle. I smiled and Jace chuckled. "Anyway, I'm so excited to see you guys play at UC next year!" My dad said proudly as he smiled at me.

My life's dream was to become a professional basketball player. I mean from the beginning, I've dreamt of playing in the Yankee team for baseball but that kinda shifted away from my mind when I saw my first NBA match with my father one day and I just fell in love with the sport. So if the University of Calabasas gave me that opportunity, then I had to take it.

"Uh yeah, I don't think I'll do that. I'll probably be a professional tattoo artist one day." Jace said with a chuckle. I laughed but my father didn't seem too fazed. He didn't like tattoos even though he had one on his right arm and a tattoo of my mother's name on his chest but he wouldn't advise anyone to take that chance.

"I'm just kidding," Jace laughed at Jake. Jake grimaced but then went back to his unfazed look. Well this isn't awkward at all. Jace shifted slightly.

My father was intimidating to everyone. He doesn't look like one to mess with when you catch a glimpse at him but when you get to know him he's a pretty cool person and wonderful dad…that's if you mess with anyone he loved or if he just didn't like you.

"I'm just kidding you scary ole lump!" Jake said giving Jace a pat on the shoulder. Jace laughed nervously.

"You got me there Mr. Black," He said giving him a punch on the chest. Jake growled then Jace nervously and awkwardly moved his hand from him and into his pocket.

"Jacob!"

"Well that's my cue dudes." He said then gave us a peace sign before running up stairs into his and my mother's room to probably make-out again. Old people.

"My dad's such a teenager," I laughed to Jace.

"He's one scary teenager that's for sure." Jace said shaking his head after witnessing one of the crap-in-the-pants moments of his life. I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"It gets better once in the old age." I told him. He scoffed.

"But man, you're mother's…uh…motherly. You're grounded for two weeks? Now that's cold dude." He said.

"Yeah but I just have to live with the shots they call. It's what makes them good parents." I said with a proud smile. I wasn't as pissed as I hoped to be.

"Now you're making me sick!" He said looking disgusted by my words. I snickered. "Has your sister been influencing you to turn all mushy and mellow?"

I shook my head.

"Nah man, she's better once you get to know her."

"That's what they all say," He said rolling his eyes. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Uh guys…I think we have a problem!" Kelvin called out from the lounging table. I frowned at Jace before walking to the lounge room to see a documentary from _The Hollywood Reporter: Breaking News_. My family soon came into the room after we did.

"_**I guess we call all say we're spending our last days of Summer Break with a ball. Take it from the hottest man alive, Calvin Klein underwear model Jacob Black's son for what he did for his last day."**_ The host said and then the screen showed footage where Jace and I caused mischief. Both Jace and I's eyes widened, whilst my parents heads were shaken in shame. In the footage, Jace and I just bumped into the crates causing the shelves to tip over and causing a 'domino attack' like I'd always say.

"_**The strikingly handsome Zaylin Black and who'd seemed to be with his hunky-bad-boy friend seemed to be having a blast at their local Wal-Mart store in Adams Lake County. Not only will they get a surprise of their life when the bill gets mailed to their house but tomorrows back to school day! Back to the weather,"**_

My eyes were still shot wide open!

How could that have spread so fast?!

How could we be on the breaking news segment after only three hours?!

Rosie released a laugh breaking the silence. "Well I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," She informed then patted my back. "Good luck," She whispered then left the room. We then heard her loud laugh ringing around the house.

"I'll speak to my publicist so she should fix it." My dad said with a shake of the head as he took his phone out of his pocket and dialing his publicist. My mom just shook her head and left the room.

I sighed as I watched my family squirm out of the room.

Well tomorrow's going to be humiliating.

* * *

_**Rosie Masen-Black**_

I woke up bright and early in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock going off.

"Rise and shine and say hello! To summer!" the man screamed from my stereo and then suddenly one of my favorite song began to play; _I like that _by Static Revenger. I scoffed. I wish it was summer!

I reluctantly got off my bed and sliding to the curtains to open them. I didn't know but I started dancing dirtily to the song as I remembered all the dance moves from 'Step up 3D'. That movie maybe almost 16 years old now but it was still amazing. I continued dancing all the way to my bed as I grabbed my ear-buds and iPod then switching the Stereo off when the song ended and preferred to listen to it on my iPod whilst washing up in the bathroom.

I began brushing my teeth as I set my iPod on my pocket and listened to my playlists while dancing to the rhythm of the beat. I don't know why this happens but whenever I hear music, my body would automatically move to it, my body likes the rhythm of song.

After brushing my teeth, I washed up my face using my cosmetics. I stopped when I caught the mark on my neck. The mark I received when the man kidnapped me. I don't quite remember his name because I was only four after all but I remember his face and I always get frightened when I walked alone or when I'm alone in the room, that's why I still have my Mr. Bunny lying on my bed and I cuddle with it every night.

"Rosie!" My brother Kelvin banged on the door.

"I'm occupying it right now use the other bathrooms!" I called back.

"I know but I need it now. Could you make it fast because I'm about to blow," He said. I just rolled my eyes as I applied my creaming lotion on my face. "Rosie!"

"What?!" I snarled as I a jar the door to see my brother looking almost constipated as he had his hands on his area.

"I need the bathroom!" He said almost inaudibly. I smiled.

"But I'm about to take a _cold_ shower. To let the _water flow_ down me, like rain_drops_." I teased him. Right now he was about to blow and trickle in his pants.

"Rosie, let the dude use the bathroom." My brother said walking out of his room shirtless running his hands through his messy hair. I just rolled my eyes and moved away for him to wiz. Kelvin literally ran past me pushing me out of the door and opening the seat and sighing when he released his waters of mankind. I covered my eyes as I saw his butt-crack.

"If you're going to at least use the bathroom please close the door!" I scolded him as I closed the bathroom door. My older brother just chuckled.

"Hey bro?" I asked him before he left for his room. He plopped his head back at me. "Could I use your car today?"

"Uh yeah…sure, I was taking my Harley anyway." He said then grabbed his car keys from his room and throwing them back at me.

My brother adored his Harley Davidson that my dad gave to him and rebuilt it into the modern times. He treated it like was his own pride and joy which it was. He hardly drove the car my grandparents got for him last year.

I've always wanted a car of my own but my parents said I should get a job first like my brother and be more independent but I'd just scoff and say "Please, I don't do jobs,". I guess my aunts have influenced me.

I suddenly felt warm slobber on my hands. I looked down to see my wonderful dog Sally licking my fingers. I gasped and bent down to ruffle her fur and pet her. The only licking or any disgusting form of contact was from my dog Sally.

"Hey girl," I said kissing her gray head. God she was aging. Actually she was aged and I knew she wasn't going to live long. I mean, she's my age now and in dog years she'd probably be like 112 years which is incredibly and humanly impossible to reach that age but I guess dogs have that privilege.

"Want a treat?" I asked her. She just licked my cheek and barked lowly as if she understood me. I laughed then took out the biscuit I kept for her in my pocket. "Okay now go," I said to her. She began sauntering away but not without limping with her prosthetic and all.

"You guys all had to change my diapers I still don't understand why I can't pee with the door open!" Kelvin said coming out of the bathroom. I laughed and ruffled his hair, then entered the bathroom and shut the door and took off the towel wrapped around me and got into the shower then got dressed for…ugh…school.

Even though I was incredible in school, I mean I was an honors and so was my brother but I tried my best to hide my 'smarticle particles' away from the crowd.

After saying goodbye to my family and drove to Harbin Hot Springs, my school for the next two years. Oh yippee! (Sarcasm!)

* * *

"Mmm…freshmen, tons, and tons of fresh _men._" I mumbled, emphasizing the word as I had my back against one of the lockers and curling the tips of my hair as every cute freshman walked by.

I heard a laugh.

"You mean fresh _boys_." My best friend Kyra corrected me. "Rose, they're like 14." She laughed as she inserted her books into her locker. I shrugged.

"Some are more mature than others." I replied. I could see at the corner of my eye her eye rolling.

"You know. It's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while. Work on becoming a better person." She replied as if she was giving a motivational speech. I just snickered, Oh Kyra.

"Kyra." I said with another laugh and faced her. "I love you. So if we do that thing where we talk about me and pretend we're not actually talking about **you**…then it's totally fine," I smiled and she just chuckled.

"It can't be that bad. Just consider it." She insisted.

"I thought you knew me by now Kyra!" I uttered feeling completely offended. "I don't want a boyfriend." I said shaking my head.

"You don't."

I shook my head.

"I want a distraction." I mumbled lowly as I waved to the cute freshmen boys who were staring at me. Kyra laughed.

Kyra and I have been best friends ever since we were little kids. She moved into the neighborhood like almost a month I moved into Lake County and we met in school. We immediately hit it off and have been inseparable ever since. She was an extremely smart girl who got straight 'A's' in everything. She was currently in some chemistry club thingy.

She was also beautiful so all rolled up in one. She had silky raven with a hint of brown hair that reached up to her shoulder and fell in curls. She had a soft native creamy skin to her because she was half Hawaiian and Irish, ancestry. She had beautiful light hazel eyes which seemed to glisten when in the light. She had this wide smile to her which would automatically send an aura causing you to release a smile as well. She was a happy-go-lucky person just like me. And I loved her for that even though we were total opposites of each other.

Kyra and I were the epitome of soul sisters well I think that's what they called them. We did everything together, even though we seemed like complete opposites. For example, our dress choices, I was a late trend kind of girl whilst Kyra was more of a subtle vintage unique style. I was sequence, she was boots. We were so different yet so similar. I guess it's true what they say, opposites do attract…

"A distraction?" she asked. I smiled at her.

Then suddenly, I diverted my eyes from her to see two biker boots and dark denim jeans. Then I slowly moved my gaze up to their bodies to see them both wearing leather jackets on over their v-neck tank tops which showed of the outline of their masculine chests. I continued my gaze upwards to see two strikingly handsome dudes with beautiful gray eyes and cheekbones that were to die for and their dimples!

Suddenly the song I heard this morning ringed into my ears, I like that!

"Brothers?" asked Kyra. I just shook my head casually and released an interested grin.

"Twins!" I replied as I watched them past by and giving me synchronized winks. Oh my god! They smelled so good!

"I know what you're thinking and it's not happening." Kyra said to me, pointing her finger at me. "Stay away from them you hear me?" She said shutting her locker.

Oh Kyra, you should know by now that I'd never stay away from a perfect opportunity…

* * *

**A/N: Sequel to 'The Story of Renesmee Masen' has finally arrived y'all! What did you think of the beginning of it?**

**I know a huge transition from the previous story. Characters and personalities have changed. To name a few, Rosie and Zaylin,**

**I mean it's only fair because they are teenagers after all and their personalities are bound to change huh. But I hope you like what I did with them.**

**Thanks to everyone who have supported me in the other story and I hope I can get that amount of praise for this one! Please! Tell me the things you liked and disliked on this chapter. Funny or was it hilarious? Need a lot of reviews to update the next chapter.**

**Ages:**

**Jacob/Embry – 39**

**Renesmee/Erica – 32**

**Zaylin – 18**

**Rosie – 16 **

**Kelvin/Karen/Aaron – 11**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Change

**Feelings Change!**

* * *

_**Rosie Masen-Black**_

God today was hectic! And to top it off, I've got a history assignment to attend to that needs to be handed by tomorrow! Could this day get any worse?!

"History assignment tomorrow?" my best friend Kyra just loved to remind me. I sighed as we got out of the car and grabbed our handbags in the trunk.

"Thanks for the unwanted reminder bookworm." I teased with a slight laugh. She smiled slightly as she adjusted her glasses that were sliding slightly off her nose.

"I mean I really don't think I can do it you know. With cheerleading practice and the ballet finals in the next few months," I said and released a breath as I shut the trunk. "I just don't want people getting in the way of my future you know?" I said to her as I stared at myself on my hand-mirror and smudged away the lip gloss that was sticking.

"It's just a two thousand word essay assignment on the civil war and all that jazz…" Kyra said with a giggle. I laughed.

"Of course you'd know that little Ms. Goody-goody," I said with an eye roll. Then I suddenly replayed her words. My eyes bulged widely. "Did you say two thousand?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah approximately," She nodded.

"I thought it was like two _hundred_.Why wouldn't anyone tell me sooner? I'll never finish that in time."

"I would." She replied with a proud smile. I rolled my eyes.

"This is not about you Kyrazita!" I stated jokingly. She laughed.

"You see, these are some of the things you can't find out on e-mail Rosemaree." She played along as she walked past me. I heaved in response.

"I am totally appalled by the insinuation!" I gasped. She just snickered and shook her head. "No seriously!"

Kyra and I sauntered our way up my house driveway, and on the porch step and I unfurled the door and we entered only to hear loud music booming in house. When Kyra and I made our entrance in the living room, we caught Zaylin's idiot, immature, aggravating, troublesome, bothersome, vexatious, erroneous –derived from the word error– disgrace to humanity of a friend…_Jace_ lounging on one of our couches, dismantling my brothers Xbox as he played some game called Mass Effect: Rivals .Ugh! Even uttering his name in my head was totally ruminating!

"Ugh. Oh great! Him again," I said in lack of interest as I rolled my eyes. Kyra chuckled.

Remember when I stated whether or not this day could get any worse? Well I think it just did!

Jace turned his head around slightly to catch who entered and when he saw me he just snorted and turned back to his game.

"What do you want?" He said gruffly.

He had the nerve!

"Um I guess if you haven't noticed Mister…" I began as I scooted his legs that were sprawled all over the couch to the side and switched the stereo off. He raised his arms up as to say 'What was that for?'

I wiped my hands.

"This is my house and your presence alone is stinking up the premises." I concluded. He just scoffed and then moved his eyes to my outfit.

"Halloween was in October doofus! Why the tutu?" he laughed.

I looked down at my poufy skirt and my favorite t-shirt from my favorite metal band _Dark Ghost_. I tapered my eyes at him angrily then turned to an amused expression as I looked into his navy blue eyes and what he was wearing. He was wearing a black hoodie, a white tank top inside, khaki shorts and some trainers.

"Then why are you dressed like a troll?" I asked him with an eye roll.

"Um, I think that's a code to say your butt rules." Kyra chipped in. I chuckled and flipped my hair to the side.

"Tell me something I don't know." I scoffed. She laughed and Zaylin just rolled his eyes.

"So where's Zay?" I asked him. But why would 'I' need help finding my brother from him? I mean he's such an idiot he can't even find himself a life.

"Yeah where is he?" Kyra asked in interest. I frowned. Well that was random.

"He's around somewhere." Jace said continuing his little game.

"That isn't being quite specific at the moment you know,"

"Well you're not exactly the highest priority to give out information to," He said.

This guy was really playing with fire with me.

"Well he is my brother so I need to know where he is,"

"Well from what I learned he's your _adoptive_ brother not relative just FYI." He said. I just shook my head.

"Just stop being such an immature ass and tell me where he is?" I said gruffly as I crossed my arms.

"Jace…" Kyra warned.

"Arrghh fine…he's in the kitchen getting something to drink," He replied. I flashed him a forced smile and turned my back to him.

"Come on Kyra," I said grabbing her hand and we began sauntering to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" He called back. I gave him the finger and continued walking.

"What an idiot," I said to Kyra.

"I don't know. He seems like your type." Kyra said with a hopeful smile. I glared at her in disgust.

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"I mean he's cute you know I mean minding the jackass-ness. And you guys have that natural chemistry." She said nudging my arm. I tried to distinguish if she was playing around or actually serious. I pretended to barf at the thought and believe me I really did want to.

"I'd rather date a rabid coyote than that disgusting mother f- Hey Zay!" I said as we bumped into my brother down our very long lobby. Kyra suddenly removed her glasses in a fast pace and hid them in her bag and fixed her hair.

My brother was a really great older brother. Ever since I was a little girl I'd always wanted an older brother to protect me from anything but Zay was more than I bargained for. He was amazing. Not to mention he was quite the looker.

He was the captain of the basketball team. And I think we know what that meant…

Every girl in school is throwing themselves on him. I mean not that I should care you know, it's his life after all but come on, it's actually kind of getting annoying. I can't believe till this day, I actually advised him to date one of those girls.

You wouldn't believe it when I say that Zaylin has never dated anyone in his life. He is 18 and never dated I'm not even sure he kissed a girl but he probably has…

But anyway…He does understand that there are fake people out there and all he's waiting for is the right kind of gal for him. He's main priority was his family; he loved them so much because he never had that as a child. I'm so glad Jacob adopted him because I don't know how life would be without him.

"How are you sis?" He asked me.

"A little annoyed," I said rolling my eyes.

"What's up?" He asked. "Jace again?" he said, more of a statement. I sighed. Did he even have to ask? "Nevermind I asked." He sniggered.

"That guy is such a pain!" I groaned. He chuckled then moved his eyes to Kyra who was standing beside me. They both stared at each other for a long time before smiling back.

"Hey," Zay muttered and Kyra just gave him a small smile and hid her face and she…blushed?

"I'll just give this to the beast and go pick up the twins." Zaylin said to us as he signaled to the Dr. Thunder cans. Zaylin and I's duty was to always make sure the twins were always in the house if our parents weren't around. I smiled.

"You do that. But won't that only get him more hyper?" I questioned. He laughed and shrugged.

"I guess we'll see won't we little sis. If he does, I'll make sure to throw him in the pool when he finally passes out for you," Zaylin said. I smiled.

Again! I loved my brother!

"Hey, where are mom and dad?" I asked him.

"Um…they've flown over to Washington for this conference thing and then they're heading over to see grandma and grandpa. They said they won't be here until tomorrow morning so I guess we'll have the house all to ourselves." He said. I widened my eyes. My parent's gone meant…

"Which means…Taco Tuesdays!" we both exclaimed at the same time and shuffled and robot danced randomly. We laughed at the end and then he was on his way to the living room where that jerk was and Kyra and I climbing up the stairs to my room.

"You guys are cute." Kyra said.

"Don't you mean _Zaylin's_ cute?" I teased. She blushed scarlet. What?! "Omigosh, you're totally crushing on him."

"Pfft, no I'm not!" She said defensively. I rolled my eyes. Such a liar!

"Then why did you take your glasses off when we bumped into him? Oh and let's not forget the goodly eyes you sent him." I said as we entered my room. I could literally hear her blush behind my back.

"The glasses were smudged," She said in denial.

"You're in denial!" I said.

I cannot even fathom to believe how she kept this from me for so long!

I threw my handbag on my bed as we took a seat on it. I grabbed her hands in mine.

"You tots dig him right?" I questioned. "Tell me," I said squeezing her hand. She blushed deeper and I gasped.

"Okay maybe I like him a little…" She said. I raised my eye. "Okay a lot! But I doubt he feels the same for me. It's like every time I'm around him I try opening my mouth but nothing comes out and I just stand there like an idiot…"

"Kyra…" I murmured and rubbed her arm in comfort. She shouldn't beat herself up like that.

"He's way out of my league anyway. He probably has thousands of girls' numbers in his closet right now. He's the captain of the basketball team. He wouldn't notice a geek like me…" She said sadly. She really did like him.

"And besides, I don't want to date and I definitely don't need a boyfriend. I just want to make a few more friends and focus on school…"

I gave her a sympathetic look. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. I've always tried to make people happy as a child but things on relationships I couldn't even spare the time of day. But watching my best friend beat herself down was really hurting.

"Hey Kyra, don't say that and don't give up that easily. You're a stunningly beautiful girl and smart and sweet, all of the above. Any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend…" I said to her. She gave me a small smile. "Well not any guy, if you ever date a dickhead I'll personally castrate him!"

"You always know the rights words to say to cheer me up," Kyra said to me pulling me into a hug. I smiled and pulled away from our comforting hug.

"Hey _friendship-forever_ remember?" I said to her. She simpered and nodded.

"Friendship-forever," She repeated.

Kyra and I were there for each other since middle school and till to this day. We'll always be friends and nobody will change that.

"Okay now let's start this history thing before I start melting down. Holy cow! 2000 words!" I exclaimed as I got the e-mail from the school's website. Kyra laughed.

We then began our project. Our project was to either write a two thousand word essay on the civil war and the prisoners that were incapacitated and captured by that era or we could reenact it with the costumes used in it and call me snobbish but I don't want to be seen wearing an armor suit…Oh my god! My great-aunts Alice and Rosalie are condemning me! And most definitely Aunt Erica!

"Rosie! Rosie-puff!" my baby sister Karen suddenly barged through my door and came running towards me a jumper mood.

"What is it now Kari? You can see we're doing some homework buttercup?" I asked my sister. I loved my dearest little sister so much but she was way too hyper for her own good. I keep telling my dad to stop dying from her the puppy-dog face she does when she wants candy but what can I say. My dad's a weak man even though he doesn't look it. I mean she's 11 for Christ's sakes!

"Gosh, you don't seem too chaps to see me." She said rolling her eyes as she pinned a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was going to inform you that I have a boyfriend whose ten years my senior and wanted help because he's thinking of going second base and all I wanted was help on what to do but I can see I'm not worthy enough of your time…" She said sadly as she began walking away. My eyes widened and I stared back at Kyra who had the same look. I then grabbed Karen's wrist.

"Karen of the twins known as my annoying eleven year old sister say what?!" I exclaimed. She chuckled.

"I got you!" She just laughed. "I was tricking you, you doff!" She laughed hysterically. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my squeeze bottle and squirted juice all over her. She gasped in shock.

"Now that would teach you to never mess with the prankster of the house missy!" I stated and Kyra and I laughed. Karen narrowed her eyes at us before groaning and stomping out of the room. I just laughed. Oh I love doing that to my siblings.

"Speaking of something to drink, I'll get some Dr. Pepper's or Cola downstairs is that cool?" Kyra asked. I smiled and nodded.

She then sauntered away out of the room leaving me typing down my essay. About a few seconds later I heard someone entering the room but not acknowledging who it was fast.

"That was fast. I'm starting to think you're becoming a vampire." I laughed at Kyra. I looked up and too my disappointment it wasn't Kyra but I did see my Dr. Pepper in the hands of…ugh…Jace.

"Oh it's you again." I snorted as I just continued my work. "What do you want?" I asked in lack of interest. He smirked.

"Just brought you this," He said signaling to the two drinks he had. He set them on my nightstand. "What are you doing?"

Hmm…he wants to know what I'm doing huh?

"Just googling out ways to repel profoundly narcissistic guys like you," I said casually yet sounding stern. "Oh got one! Get outta my room!"

I just heard him laugh and then suddenly I felt something lay on my bed besides me and moving closer to me.

"Wasn't Hitler there during the Civil War?" He asked motioning to my essay. I felt his chin lay slightly on top of my shoulder and his long arm contacting with my arm as he motioned to the screen. I could feel his bicep on my skin. I slowly turned my head to stare into his eyes only to find he was staring back at me. He took it as a sign to lean in closer so our lips were millimeters apart but I was quick to pull back with a small smile.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. He frowned but still kept his eyes locked to mine.

"What?" He asked huskily.

"You were just trying to kiss me?" I conjectured. He chuckled.

"No I wasn't."

"Okay then. What were you trying to do?" I asked. "Head butt me?"

"Maybe I was trying to kiss." He said flashing a cute smirk. Oh my god!

I immediately got off my bed as he leaned in closer. I then suddenly narrowed my eyes at him giving him the dirty look. He had the nerve to kiss me! I couldn't believe it! I was surprised I didn't give him the right hook by now.

"Are you completely totally out of your mind?" I scolded. "I can't believe you actually think I'd wanna kiss you. Or…or any other narcissistic bad boy because trust me on this. I-I would-would never kiss you… ever…never… ever!" I stated. He just nodded understandingly.

"Okay if that's it." He began then stood up. "Then I won't kiss you either…" He said.

Then suddenly he removed his hoodie and tank top over his head and threw them onto the ground.

My eyes lingered to his lean muscles, biceps, his large chest and his six-peck. I nodded in interest. Jace wasn't extremely buff like my dad and Zaylin but instead was lean. I kept my eyes at the same spot for about a few more seconds but then my eyes lingered to the tattoo on his right arm that had a picture of Marilyn Monroe smoking a cigar and then they skimmed his enter body and I noticed an arrow sign moving towards his crotch and it said something like '**Do you want to taste this?**'

Oh god no! If he wanted to play the game then so let it begin.

I didn't think clearly after that as I immediately pulled my top over my head and I was left in just my lacy bra and skirt on. He nodded in interest as well as he fixed his eyes on my chest.

The door a jar broke us off from our little exchange and we stared each other in terror as we turned our heads to see my younger sister standing by the door. Her jaw dropped and her Popsicle fell out.

"Karen!" I suddenly uttered and she immediately ran out of the room. I threw my shirt back on and gave Jace one angry look before running off to find my sister.

"Karen, wait!"

"I'm telling mom and dad!" She chuckled as she went up to her room.

I entered her room to find her dancing around like a crazy, maniacal, hyperactive, and psychotic five year old. She grinned mischievously when she saw me entering.

"Karen if you ever whisper a word to mom and dad I swear to god I'll kill you and I'll tell them what you said."

"But won't I be dead?" She asked. I frowned slightly before groaning because she made a point.

"Just, don't be a snitch!" I warned. She raised her eyebrow.

"What's the magic word?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just _please_ don't utter a sound," I said. She looked in thought for a moment as she stroked her chin and humming. "Or I'll tell mom and dad that you got an A- on your history test!"

"Blackmail I see, very good sister," She sniggered. I narrowed my eyes. "Okay okay! God! I won't say anything about your _boyfriend_." She said crossing her arms. I snorted.

"Please," I waved her off. "I'd never date that piece of trash even if the world's doom depends on it. I'd rather die with the rest of you."

"Then why did you guys stare at each other's shirtless bodies?"

Good point…

"I-it's a project I'm working on!" I said. She nodded and waved for me to continue. "On human life and we were…uh…just testing the theory out."

"By standing topless with the dude?" she asked with a curious frown. I was at loss for words. Driving away from the paparazzi was less stressful then this!

"Yeah…shouldn't you be at some nerdy webcam show with your friends?" I said trying to change the subject quickly.

"Ooh you're right!" She said completely forgetting about our little conversation we had. She halted. Oh no! Please don't bring it up again.

She slowly turned around with realization spread across her devious face. I bit my lip softly.

"When is the pizza coming? I'm starving!" She said.

I mentally released a sigh of relief.

"Aren't you some all-out vegetarian or something?" I asked my sister.

"It's called being a vegan!" She exclaimed. I nodded. Right! "And I have you know; vegan pizzas and tofu are allowed. I don't get why my family backstabs me and bilaterally disappointed me by eating the worldly food. I mean why slaughter poor helpless living animals for your own satisfaction needs then eat even healthier regular food."

"And _meat_ isn't regular?"

She shushed me and scolded me.

"Don't ever utter that word! You hear me!" She said. I rolled my eyes. "At least eating a leaf won't leave you the regret of killing a living being."

"Oh I don't regret it!" I replied with a snigger. She glared at me.

"And I don't even know why you're complaining anyway, it's not like you didn't eat it as a kid!" I said as I checked myself in the mirror. She gasped.

"BTWs, I had a visceral reaction of guilt whenever I had all that jazz." She said. I rolled my eyes then faced her again.

"What about fish? That's meat and you eat it." I said.

"Uh yeah, hate to burst your bubble but Paraphyletic/Pisces/fish is scientifically proven to be non-tetrapod and they don't necessarily have the nutrition of a land animal…well that's if you're a mermaid."

Ugh! The brainy talk again!

"Uh huh, yeah, okay. Um… it's been fun and all chatting to my little sis again but I think I'll leave this chat for later, or never!" I said flashing one of my favorite fake smiles before leaving the room.

As I began walking down back to my room, I was stopped by my loud younger brother Kelvin who looked completely shocked to see me as he wore a flashlight headband, a slingshot, a box of eggs and peanut butter. Oh I know he was up to something but I really didn't have the energy to question what.

"Rosie!"

"Hey Harold," I said giving him a small pinch on the cheek. He groaned. I loved how it annoyed him when I did that.

I don't know why I call him Harold, maybe it's because all mischievous/immature kids are like that. So I guess I call him Harold with his best friend and partner in crime Aaron, Kumar. Ha! Harold and Kumar gotta love that show!

"Hey Rosie!" he called out as I began walking away. "May you handover the backyard keys? I need to search for something." He asked.

I threw them back at him and said.

"I don't know what you're looking for, but I know you look stupid doing it." I said to him then was on my way.

Where was Kyra anyway?

When I reached my room I groaned.

"Okay we're not going to ever speak of this again alright not-" I huffed as I entered the room but stopped myself when I caught Kyra standing at the center of the room with Jace standing my bed, still shirtless. She looked past us before looking utterly curious.

"Nothing could make this more awkward." I said shyly with a small chuckle.

"You will never catch me defeat the undergrowth!" We heard my brother exclaim from the backyard.

"Well what do you know? It just got more awkward." I replied. Kyra just shook her head.

Oh god! I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked the second chapter. I just wanted to state that this story will be a lot different from the previous one and I mean a lot! So I hope you'll like it. Please hit the review you button please! 10 reviews for next update! Lol just kidding…not…**

**Notice: If you're confused on the characters and haven't read The Story of Renesmee Masen then I suggest you read that first. **

**Things will be different in the upcoming chapters…**

**Next POV are Jacob's and Nessie's…**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Brother

**Oh Brother…**

* * *

_**Kyra Hilou **_

I ran down the stairs of my best friend's house. I still couldn't believe she was my best friend since we're so different on a whole other level but I'm not complaining.

When I reached the kitchen I heard the sound of the blender going off. I slowly popped my head through the entry to see Rosie's brother, Zaylin standing by the kitchen counter, in just his muscle shirt showing off his biceps just stretching his arms. I widened my eyes and moved away and slammed myself against the wall. I closed my eyes.

Oh my god! Oh my god!

I can't do this. Rosie will just have to get her own drink I have to leave while I still could!

I began sauntering away from the kitchen and up the stairs. When I was on the second step I stopped to realize that I shouldn't be nervous? I mean I'm just getting something to drink, he won't even notice me.

I reluctantly turned my body around and slowly began walking back to the kitchen. I entered it to see him wiping his sweat with the end of his shirt and I could see the outlining of his abs. Oh my god!

I shut my eyes and opened the refrigerator door. Should I greet him? I mean it would be rude to just grab a drink and leave right?

"Hey," I said but I'm sure it came out as a faint whisper. I could see him turning around at the corner of my eye.

"Uh, hey." He said. I looked at him slightly to see him smiling at me. I blushed and grabbed the drinks and began walking away. "It's Kyra right?" He asked.

I slowly turned around to face him. He knew my name? How could he know my name?

I nodded.

"I keep thinking your name is Keera." He told me. I smiled slightly and nodded. He just nodded then turned around to pour his protein shake in a glass of water. I looked at the floor, playing with the tips of my nails realizing I made it awkward…again.

I always tried avoiding Zaylin everytime we were alone even if it was just for a few seconds. I was about to open my mouth to speak but was stopped when Jace came into view.

"Yo dude. Your controller's fucked up." He told Zay. Zay turned around and crossed his arms with the drink in his hands.

"Try recharging it."

'Yeah I figured that but I lost the stone because of this fucking mishap. I'm never touching that game again!" He groaned. Zaylin just chuckled. Jace looked to his side to see me.

"Oh. Hey, Rosie's playmate. How ya doing?" he asked obnoxiously.

"Dude, leave _the Kyra_ alone." Zaylin said.

What did he mean by 'the Kyra'?

I had a pang of hurt when he said that. I don't know what he meant by it. He might not have meant it to be hurtful but I couldn't help but feel hurt by it. How did it affect me so much?

"So you're defending the enemy's minion now?" Jace asked.

"She's not the enemy dude." Zaylin said flashing me a wink before turning back to his friend.

Was that wink meant for me? Did the Zaylin Black wink at me?

Jace sighed then turned to face me again. He grabbed the drinks.

"Give them back!" I called out. He did some trick where he began juggling them around and moving them around my head. I narrowed my eyes at him and he took a bow.

"I'll hand this to the lady of the doofus." He told me.

"You better not poison it!" Zaylin called out as Jace began walking away. He gave him the finger and ran up the stairs. I just rolled my hazel eyes. What a giant tool!

"He's a giant tool!" I laughed out. I covered my mouth instantly but Zaylin found it funny.

"Yeah," He replied as he gobbled his drink and rinsing it before wiping it and putting it in the cupboard. I liked how he wasn't like most sloppy guys who'd just leave a pile of dishes lying around, he was more civilized.

The silence crept up again and I became uncomfortable again.

"So I'm guessing you saw the news right?" Zaylin asked.

"Uh yeah…It was-"

"Really immature of me, I know. I already got that beat from my folks." He said with a shake of the head and chuckle. "'You have to act more responsible for your siblings' or 'you're the captain of the basketball team, you need to be hardcore'. I fucking hate that shit." He told me as he turned around. I slightly began to shift at his words.

"Sorry for the vulgar language." He said. I shook my head.

"No, I get it. You're angry because people expect a lot from you that you can't give at once." I said to him. "I get it Zay, you don't need to explain."

He smiled at me.

"It's just my life's been full speed ahead but I never got do the things I've wanted to because I've got all these priorities."

"Like what?" I asked in interest as I moved my back from the wall to the kitchen island chair and I sat on it. He shrugged and threw himself on the counter as he played with an apple.

"I don't know. Just live a little. Like watch a rodeo show or swim in a pool of honey." He said. I laughed. He smiled at me.

"Cute laugh you got there. First time I've ever heard it."

"Please, I laugh all the time." I told him. He sniggered and nodded as he began throwing his apple in the air. "But besides the rodeo show and the pool of honey, what else would you like to do?"

"I've always wanted to become a pro dirt biker?" He said. My eyes widened and he chuckled at my face. "Yeah surprised huh,"

"But don't you like…love being a basketball player?" I asked him.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I do it's just. I like that adrenaline rush in dirt biking you know. Flying in the air when doing jumps with no care in the world."

"But you can also break a neck by that."

"Disadvantage," He simply said. I smiled.

"You can do anything you set your mind to." I assured him. He moved his eyes from the apple and then to mine. I stared deep into his sandy green eyes. They always seemed beautiful to me.

"You think so?" He asked. I blushed and bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I really do." I told him. He smiled.

We chatted for a few more minutes before he checked his watch and jumping off the counter.

"Shoot. The pizzas late so I guess I'll just head over there now." He informed. I nodded and got up from the chair. "It was great chatting to you." He told me.

It was amazing chatting to you too.

But I just nodded not even saying what I wanted to say. Then he grabbed his leather jacket and helmet and left the house with his keys. I sighed and began walking up the stairs and into Rosie's room. I wasn't expecting to find Jace standing by the bad…shirtless.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He was about to answer but was stopped when Rosie came into view.

"Okay we're not going to ever speak of this again alright not-" She huffed and widened her eyes when she saw me in the room and Jace still shirtless in her room. What happened here?

I was gone for about 15 minutes and this happens?

Oh Rosie you have a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

_**Renesmee Black **_

Jacob and I parked up our home driveway and got out of the car. Jacob ran over to my side and grinded me against the car. I couldn't help but release a small laugh. He then picked me up swiftly off the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we began walking up to the house whilst kissing…heck kissing wasn't the word, more like devouring my lips.

"Jake…" I managed to see between kisses but came out as a moan. "I think you…forgot to lock the car." I panted. He just grabbed his key and pressed the button to lock it without removing his warm lips from mine.

We've been holding this uncontrollable hunger for each other since we visited my parents' house. Jacob being the needy man as he was wanted us to have our 'couple' time so badly but I rejected his offer and told him we'd do it later I guess he really was holding it in.

He managed to unlock the door and open it with one hand. When we entered it was completely dark. It was 3:35am. Wednesday, oh god! That meant our children were sleeping.

Jacob bumped into something which made a loud screeching sound. I yelped.

"Jake." I whispered in his ear as he began suckling on my neck. I moaned in my mouth as I felt his warm tongue dance on my skin.

"Hmm," He asked.

"The kids," I reminded him.

"They're probably fine. If they still have their limbs then everything's perfect." He replied. I giggled.

"No I mean, they're sleeping,"

"Well not all of them." We heard a voice coming from behind us. I immediately jumped off Jacob and moved away to fix my dress and my hair. We looked to see my son with a glass of water in his hands and with only his boxer briefs on.

"Zaylin!" I laughed. "What-what are you still doing up?" I asked him nervously. He just shook his head in disgust. I glared at Jacob and he just shrugged.

"Just getting a glass of water," He said signaling to his glass of water. I nodded then took a look back at Jake then back at my son.

"Uh…okay, you should probably get back to bed."

"Uh yeah…school today," Jake added.

"Um sure," He said awkwardly as he began walking up the stairs.

"Did you guys make it out the night?" I called out. He gave me the thumps up. "Sleep tight!"

"Sure mom…" He said awkwardly as he turned around to give me a small awkward smile before continuing his walk up the stairs.

"Wear a shirt! I love you!" I called back. He just shook his head as he climbed up the second flight of stairs. I sighed and turned around to look at Jake. I whimpered and went into his chest.

"I'm so embarrassed." I said. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't be. It's not like it's the first time he caught us doing what we do." Jake told me. I sighed.

He was right. One time Jake and I were…well you know, doing what couples do and he just walked in on us asking for help for a project. I knew we should've been more careful but what were we going to do? We were in our garage and we were sure the door was locked!

"Yeah, I just feel like we're irritating them more than they irritate us." I said with a small laugh and moved my arms that were around his waist on his behind and I squeezed them. I felt him tense and I felt something hard hit my stomach. I looked down to see Jake had a huge bulge in his pants.

"Oh my god!" I gasped with a chuckle. "You couldn't control it?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I'm okay with the waiting until the kids aren't around thing but he is very pissed at my choice of women right now." He muttered motioning to his pants. I giggled. "Say you're sorry," He said. I laughed.

"I'm sorry," I said to it.

This was crazy.

"That wasn't sincere,"

"Okay I'm kind of. Not really. No." I laughed. He just rolled his eyes as we began walking up the stairs and to our bedroom.

We both stripped down and took a quick shower together –with a little quickie – before dressing into our PJs and climbing into the sheets. I rested my head under his shoulder with his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we snuggled up to each other.

"Well yesterday was fun right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sitting with your dad and talking about his achievements was fun." He replied with an eye roll. I giggled.

"To be fair you both were bragging about a lot of things." I told him.

"Okay name one thing?" He asked.

"About you being the cover of the _Men's Health_ March 2026." I said to him. He shrugged.

"That's something to be happy about right."

"Yeah sure, then he said he was offered a noble peace prize for being the best psychologist in the country. And you went on saying…?"

"Congratulations?" He said more of a question. I rolled my eyes at my husband.

"No. You said you've been offered a role in the reboot of _General Hospital _as a handsome neuron-surgeon." I said.

"I didn't say that!"

Being defensive won't get you anywhere sweet-heart!

"Oh yes you did." I said accusingly. "Face it Jake. You're a woman trapped in a man's body."

He looked completely appalled by my insinuation and I just laughed. I moved my head up and kissed his lips softly.

"You're a very handsome girl." He said to him. He growled sexily then flipped my body over so I was on his side of his bed and him hovering over me. I moaned when I suddenly felt his tongue and lips linger from my neck down my body. He lifted my camisole and planted kisses on my stomach. His hands were roaming all over my body, his hands were on the waist band of my short shorts and he slowly began pulling them down and continued kissing me downwards and stopped at the lace of my panty. He began biting it. From past experiences, Jake has limited my amount of underwear over the years because the next day we'll find them shredded into pieces.

I moaned lowly as I threaded my fingers into his silky black hair. He was still pulling my short down and was at the end of my underwear when the landline phone vibrated on our nightstand. I sighed.

"Just ignore it." He said planting a kiss on my crotch.

"_Hey! It's your arch nemesis Embry and the one the only…Erica Call!" _Embry's voice ringed the room. Jacob and I sighed and he scooted over to the other side.

"_We're not married baby,"_ Erica's faint whisper told him.

"_Yeah baby I know but we act like a married couple so why not. Since you rejected my offer eight years ago," _Embry replied. I rolled my eyes and I heard Erica roll her eyes as well.

"_Stop being such a cry baby! You should be lucky I'm giving you sex every night." _She said to him.

Jacob reached for the answer button and pressed it.

"Hey guys!" I said enthusiastically. Their little argument ended immediately and they replied.

Erica and Embry, our best friends from over the years and still to this day we're still closer than ever. You know in every friendship there are those hilarious yet some of the time annoying and embarrassing best friends. Well that's exactly what Erica and Embry were. They were compatible for each other in every way.

They got engaged about eight years ago but haven't really planned any marriage yet so I guess you'd say they're still dating and have an eleven year old son. Aaron's the name. I'm surprised they ended at him because she says 'Giving birth is no shit.'

We haven't been around each other much ever since we moved away from each other. But we still visited each other and kept in touch.

"Oh we're so glad to hear you after all." Erica said, then ushered Embry to go get her something to drink from their kitchen.

"Sorry we broke your little sex feast!" Embry called out.

Jake shook his head then gave me a wink and I blushed.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"Well we haven't seen each other like in forever!" Erica shouted. "Why are you hiding away from your embarrassing best friends huh guys?"

"I think you just answered your question." Jake replied. I just slapped his chest then maneuvered myself as I reached for the phone over Jacob's body. After grabbing the phone I lay down on Jake's body with my breasts on his manhood and his pants suddenly twitched. I glared at him and he just shrugged.

"Haha very funny Jake-a-Ronnie!" she replied using the signature nickname Rosie gave him as a child.

"So how's it been?" I asked her.

"It's been great, really great. And how about my partner in crime?" she asked. I giggled then took a quick glance at Jacob who was playing with the ends of my hair.

"Amazing,"

"How are my babies?" She asked.

I smiled. I was actually wondering how my children's lives were at the moment. Whether or not they're happy or not? What new developments are happening in their lives? God! Having teenage and pre-teen children takes the fun away from having family conversations but that didn't mean Jake and I wanted anymore kids anytime soon.

"Oh they're great. They're all back to school and I don't have to scream much anymore," I said with a laugh. "You probably saw the news right?"

"First of all, I was talking about your boobs." She said.

"Erica!" I gasped.

"And second, yeah I caught that. I can't believe it!" She exclaimed.

"I know, we've grounded him for two weeks and he'll be missing his championship practices but he should have thought about that before causing a scene!" I said a little disappointedly.

"Renesmee he didn't mean to make it a big deal. He learned his lessoned." Jacob told me as he rubbed my back. I sighed.

"Your giganto husband's Ness. He's still a teenager after all. He's bound to make mistakes so give him a chance and let him go to the practices. Do you really want your kid to be humiliated?" Embry asked as he came back from the kitchen. I sighed.

"Even my own friends and husband can't back me up on this." I said with a laugh. "I'm just afraid of him growing up too fast you know. Everyone actually,"

"They'll be fine." All three replied in unison.

"Anyway, we just wanted to tell you we're heading to LA this weekend so I hope you have two spare rooms for us!" Erica replied. My eyes widened.

"Yes! Yes!" I squealed.

We chatted for a few more minutes before declaring our sleep departures. Jacob switched our light on our nightstand and we lay together staring at the ceiling in the dark.

"You're right about Zay. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him." I said.

"Renesmee, nobody is arguing that you shouldn't be a good mother but…he's 18 after all, he's still a teenager and a man either way. He can make his own decisions and when he slips up we'll be there to pick him up." He replied. I sighed and nodded.

"You're right."

"Um…speaking of Zaylin." He began. "I think we have a problem with him." He told me. I frowned.

"Why?"

"I've got some news about his birth parents…"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? How did you like Kyra's first POV in the story? Renesmee Black's comeback? Please tell me what you guys all thoought of it by reviewing. I hope you like this story so far so please tell me you do. **

**I'll be updating alot this summer. I'll probably update Can it be Love? Soon and Midnight Moon as well so check them out please. Oh and please read my new story 'Dusk Horizon' and tell me what you think.**

**I have a Wiki which i'm working on right now. It'll consist all the names of characters on my story and their actors so check it out soon. I'll link it to you if you'd like to check it out.**

**Who's POV must I write on next?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Be Told

**Truth Be Told**

* * *

_**Zaylin Black**_

Coach Duncan blew his whistle and pulled his red flag in the air.

"Okay, take break!" He exclaimed.

"So can I tell coach you're trying up for the team?" Jace asked. I shrugged.

"I'll think about it."

"Sounds like a yes to me!"

Coach thinks that our team lacks in balance and some in stamina and since the championships are around the corner, we needed to be tip-top shape before we reach March 28th and since we're in the senior basketball team we really needed to represent the entire school. And me being team captain, I have to start being a dick to my team! Not my highlight of the year.

Anyway…In order to increase our chances of winning, we had to try out for the cross-country team. I didn't like the idea of it at all. I mean not that it wasn't an interesting and useful idea for the team and all but I fear the team will lose focus on their personal lives.

Maybe I'm just exaggerating.

Jace and I began walking up to the stands but stopped when the coach called out my name. I turned around to see him walking up to us in his white school golf shirt, tracksuit shorts, his cap and the whistle dangling on him as he held a clipboard in his hands.

"Sup coach?"

"Look Black. We need to cut out some of the players in this squad." He said.

Did he just say he wanted to cut out the players?

"What?" I asked.

"I-want-to-kick-some-players-out!" he said extra slowly for me to comprehend. "For a smart kid Black, you're not really quick on the ding dong." He said poking his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. If you don't mind me asking, why would you want to kick the players out of the team? I mean we are all good."

"Yes sure. You're all good. But you're not _great_. This loser squad doesn't dazzle me anymore. The azzle is d-azzled. Good one Duncan." He said to himself at the last part.

"With all due respect, I don't think that's such a good idea coach."

"Yeah coach, I mean the players in the team are sick!" My co-captain Jace said.

"Maybe that's why they lost their 'player-ship'!" Duncan said.

"I'm sure they'll work better with this cross-country situation-"

"Don't patronize me Black! You wouldn't want me to revoke your free lunch privileges do you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Now…we'll make the decisions on this situation on Wednesday and you'll have to stand up on the stage and announce to the crowd on who's…well you get the point." He said.

"Sir I don't think I have the courage to do that. Can't you ask Jace or someone else?" I asked him. Jace slapped my arm and turned to him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nah, you have to do it

Jace began raising his hand.

"Uh sir-"

"Shut up!" He cut him off.

"But-"

"Zip!" he snarled and did a little sneak attack at him aiming for a punch but not settling on it then began sauntering away his patch of blonde hair. Jace sighed.

"That's exactly what I was going to tell him. That his fly was open and he needed to zip his pants!" Jace said.

"What are we going to do man?" I asked Jace as I stared back at the team whom were flirting with the cheerleaders.

"Hey Zaylin," I heard the pair of twins who were in the cheerleading squad say to me as they walked past and they winked. I smiled slightly but wasn't interested.

"Dude!" exclaimed Jace looking completely offended by my choice. I just shrugged as I began sauntering to my bag that lay on the stands. I grabbed my bottle of water.

"I'm not interested."

"You're tell me that you're not interested…in that?" He asked signaling to the twin girls who were currently bending down. I just rolled my eyes and looked the other way. He sighed.

"Dude I'd take that any day and what's that saying. The more the merrier and two is more than one and I'm currently merrier-ing right now!" He said. I frowned at his words.

"What?"

He just sighed.

"Look. What I'm trying to say, this fantasy of yours of finding the perfect mate is bullshit! You're fucking 18 dude. You have to look through different eyes, open your mind to other possibilities!" He pepped me up. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to date dude."

He shook his head.

"No man doesn't want to date dude." He told me. I didn't answer. "Look. I don't think you get it yet, you're like the main man. You're the 'it' thing right now. Everyone wants you know you're like the hot chick that every dude wants."

"A hot chick?" I asked.

"You are the hottest chick!" He said backing away to the group of junior cheerleaders who giggled after he said something funny to them…it was probably a cheesy pickup line that's for sure.

"Hey!" I heard a high-pitched voice ring my ears. For a moment I thought it was a five year old calling at me but then Rosie jumped in front of me. I stared down at her. My sister was really short. I laughed.

"Hey little sis, what's up?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Oh nothing, just chilling…" She said then after a few seconds she squealed. "You just had to take it out of me. Big news! You're looking at the newest face of _Neutrogena _fall magazine!" She exclaimed. I frowned.

"What's Neutrogena?"

"Only like one of the greatest cosmetic companies in the world! And they stated that my contract will begin when I legally turn 17. Oh god I'm so happy!" She exclaimed then released another gasp. "I have to go wash,"

I laughed.

"I guess I'm happy for you sis. But are mom and I the only people in the damn house not wanting to live under the spotlight? It seems like we're all becoming Celebs one by one and I'm afraid Karen might be next." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. It's just a one-time kinda thing. I won't be on the brand…yet." She replied. "So where's your little dickass friend." She said in disgust but it sounded weird this time. Like she had a little interest in where he was.

I motioned to where he stood with the girls, a girl named Roxy maybe was literally sitting on his lap.

Rosie stared at the gang for a minute and watching Jace laugh with a little pissed off facial expression.

"Yo. Maree, are you okay?" I asked her. She turned around and nodded at me.

"Tell your friend his shirt's a no-no!" She said to me. I frowned and stared down at my shirt. We both wore the same shirt in fact, the entire basketball wore the same shirt just the differences were our numbers.

"We're all wearing the same shirt."

"Yeah but on him it doesn't work!" She said then walked away. I frowned in confusion.

"So…so I guess I'll see you at home?" I called out.

"Love you too!" She replied.

I shook my head as I bent down to lace my shoes. My sister was crazy sometimes. And awkward at random times. I moved my eyes from my shoes to stare at our school's mascot poster but caught the sight of Kyra sitting on the stands reading a book in her cute glasses.

"Kyra!" I called out. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile and a slight wave. I smirked at her shyness.

Kyra and I really hit it off two days ago when we talked to each other. She was a good friend and much easy to talk to then Jace or any of my other friends.

"Yo captain you ready?" Chad asked as he patted my shoulder. I nodded at my friend as I made sure my shoes were tied properly as I watched Kyra walk out of the room with my sister. I then turned around.

"Ready," I told him and we ran to the center of the gym piddling up and shooting some hoops.

**2 hours later**

I walked into the house to the sounds of my brother and father's voice echoing around the house as they watched some basketball match; it was probably the repeat of Lakers vs. Miami Heat. My mom has meant to soundproof all the rooms in the house just not to have a loud racket going around because the Black family was really loud!

But then my dad had to ruin the idea and said 'Think about what freedom they'd have' and long story short, the conversation went over to the 'sex talk' again. Lucky for the twins because they were eight at the time and were too young to learn the whole story of the birds and the bees.

"Hey mom," I said entering the kitchen and giving her a welcoming hug and a kiss on the cheeks. She smiled and patted my cheek as she set the table in her apron on. I smiled at how motherly she was.

"Oh honey. I'm glad you're back, I was really afraid you'd ditch dinner."

"I'd never ditch my mom's favorite homemade chicken pop-pie." I told her. She guffawed lowly.

"Sadly, we're not having that today." She said as she set some salad, my favorite pizza toppings on the center of the table, and a huge chicken with the caption of a Z on the center of it. What did my mother and father do?

"Mom this is lovely and all-" I began but was cut off by the sound of my sister's voice ringing into our ears.

"Mom, my lamps dead, do we have anymore bulbs?" She asked aloud. My mother handed me the food and walked to the supply compartment of our kitchen.

"Mom!" called out Rosie.

Impatient much…?

"Let me handle that Mrs. B, while you work on setting your wonderful food," Jace said to my mother with a smile. Renesmee smiled back.

"Oh how generous of you Jace. Thank you," She said and Jace scrammed through the light bulb section and picked one out and began running up the stairs into Rosie's room.

Something doesn't smell right in this house.

How does Rosie become all so interested in Jace so immediately and why does Jace act all caring and always assisting to give Rosie whatever she desired.

It's probably just me hallucinating. For a moment I thought Rosie and Jace were secretly dating. But that would just be impossible because they dislike each other with a level that cannot be tamed.

"Mmm, baby the food smells _delicisimo_," My father commented as he came into view and wrapped my arms around my mom's waist.

"Honey, just adding _simo_ and _to_ doesn't make it Spanish,"My mother replied.

"It my world it does because you are _beautifulsimoto_," Jacob said throwing kisses all over her face. She giggled. That was just an insult to Spanish people.

"Kid. In. The room, being scarred for life," I said out loud. Jake and Ness turned to look at me.

"I know, we're sorry Zaylin, will you forgive us?" My mother asked.

"And for every moment after," Jake added. I frowned.

"What's going on here?" I asked them. They stared at each other for a moment and I just stared past them trying to find out anything I needed to know. The sound of something crashing upstairs might have just pulled my away from my translate state. It sounded like it was coming from Rosie's room.

"Um…I'll just go check up on Rosie," Renesmee said then gave my dad the 'good luck' smile and walked away.

"Is there something I should know about?" I asked him. "Is this about the stunt I pulled at Walmart? Because if it is I don't want to talk-"

"Yeah, this is something a lot serious." He told me. I raised my eyebrow. "Come on; let's go chat on the patio." He motioned for me to follow him outside.

When we finally reached outside my dad stood at the patio porch staring at the stars with his hands in his pockets. When he said it was serious he was not kidding! I closed the door shut and walked over to stand next to him.

"So what's up dad?"

"Look. You know the reason why I adopted you right?"

"Yeah I guess," I said.

"And you know you mean a lot to me right?" He asked in a serious tone so I knew I shouldn't say anything about that statement. I nodded.

"Well I got something from your old foster home. Um…it's about your _birth mother._" He told me.

"What about her?" I asked not really liking where this topic was going. He sighed.

"You remember, when I came over to adopt you and I had to sign documents and there was this one section where they asked what the cause of death was for the parent or parents? Well the woman told me that your mother died from a heart stammer after your birth."

"Yeah, that's what they told me." I said to him. I still couldn't forget the fact that I killed my mother even though it wasn't my entire fault but I still felt terrible about it.

"Well-well that wasn't entirely the whole story." He said nervously. He immediately pulled out a packet from his jacket pocket. "I got this from the adoptive agency a couple of days. They told me that…uh... that your mother didn't actually die after your birth." He replied.

I took a minute to process the information. So my dad was meaning to tell me that the death of my mother was a total scam?

"I-I don't-don't get it." I stuttered. "Are you trying to tell me that my birth mother's…still alive?" I asked him.

This was crazy.

He didn't answer and just stared down at the packet.

"I wish I could give you the answer you wanted son, but I really don't know at this point. Their still investigating the truth of all of this and when they do we'll know."

I suddenly fell onto the ground as I took a seat on the step porch. He sat down beside me.

"I really don't know what to say to all of this son. I really wish I had the answers,"

"My real mother could be alive, and I didn't even know about it for 18 years!" I said angrily but my voice sounded weak and frail and faint.

"We're not sure for sure. The investigators told us they'd keep us in anything new that pops up."

I nodded as I fiddled with my fingers and tapping my feet.

"What about my birth father? Anything on him?" I asked him.

I knew nothing about my birth father but only the fact that he was still alive and somewhere in this world. My adoptive father just shook his head slightly. I nodded understandingly. He didn't have to say anything further.

After about five minutes of silence, he nudged me by the arm and handed me the packet.

"These are the only and probably the last evidence they found on your mother. You don't have to look at it now but when you're ready. I assure you, I didn't read it." He told me. I chuckled at the last part.

"Thanks dad,"

He patted my shoulder comfortingly then got off the porch step.

"I'll be inside if you need me or your mother. Dinner's ready if you'd like." He reminded me. I just nodded.

"Dad?" I called out before he left. He turned around to face me.

"Hmm,"

"What-what happens if she is alive?" I asked him.

"Well that will be up to you whether you'd like to meet her. You're legal enough to make your own decisions,"

"But never too old for parent support." I finished it with our family's little catchphrase. He chuckled then entered the house. I sighed as I looked down at the packet and was assigned '_Confidential_'. Did I really want to read it? What if whatever I read wasn't what I expect? Maybe I should just wait until later.

I contemplated for the past 45 minutes until I just listened to my gut instinct and began unfurling the packet. I looked inside to see a couple of documents. I pulled them out to see all the payments and debt she paid, her bonds, mortgage and all that tons of stuff. Something slipped out of one of the pages and I looked down to see an envelope.

I picked up and checked the front to see it was assigned to me but with an address I wasn't quite sure of. I decided to open and I pulled out a note.

I flipped over and began reading.

_To my little Bonita _

_We may not have forever together and I wish we had but life isn't measured in years._

_The day I found out I had you I was the happiest person yet I felt completely terrified of losing you._

_I love you my child…but whatever happens these next coming months I really hope you'll be safe, protected and loved no matter what. If I don't make it I just really hope you have a wonderful loving family who'd take care of you for as long as you may live._

_Denyse_

After I read the note I realized something. So my mother's name was Denyse and I had no idea. Great!

After all these years I didn't know anything about my mother other than the fact, she gave birth to me and died right after and that I look so much like her. But when I'm 18 I finally get what I've wanted all my life!

I involuntarily dropped the envelope then something pooped out of it. I reached for it to see it was a chain with a locket on it. I opened it to see a compass on the bottom and when I looked at the top I was expecting a reflection of it but instead was a picture of the most beautiful woman in the world. She had long wavy golden blonde hair, my identical sandy green eyes, creamy vanilla skin and a red smile that was all so radiant.

That had to be my mother as I traced my fingers on her lips. I didn't even notice my dad coming towards me from inside the house and wrapping his arm around me as I stared at my mom's picture.

I involuntarily turned around and cried into my dad's chest.

"It's okay little man. It's okay." He assured me as he stroked my head wrapping his arms comfortably around me.

"Let's just keep this between you and me for now alright?" He asked. I just nodded.

**Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5: Make-Out

**Make-Out**

* * *

_**Rosie Black**_

Another hectic day at school! Being a sophomore is no joke!

When I got home I found my mother already in the kitchen preparing dinner for the family. I asked her where everyone else was. She told me that dad was at the workshop to check up on some cars, Karen was in her room building her Solar System project, whilst for Kelvin, and well none of us know what he does these days. Zaylin however was at basketball practice, my parents dropped the punishment a little and allowed him to at least go to practice and he agreed with it.

"Can you get me the sauce please?" My mom asked as I helped her with the cooking. I grabbed it from the sauce compartment and handed it to her. She smiled at me but it dropped when she saw my neck. She looked closely at the mark on it. I pulled away.

"It's okay mom," I told her. She shook her head and grabbed my hand as we climbed the stairs and sauntered into her room. She and I sat by her dresser as she began searching through her makeup section. I just stared at the mark.

"I can't believe it's still there." She said with a sigh. I roamed my fingers on the long mark. I can't believe I didn't notice it growing.

"Okay sweetheart this is not a problem." She began as she took out this cover up makeup thingy that I wasn't sure what it was. It smelled like coco butter.

"Having gotten my share of hickies in high school and from your father, I've developed some patterned cover up methods." She began as she shakily opened the lid. I gripped her hand and she looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Honey, you don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to."

"That's not it. It's just…someone tried to strangle me and possibly kill me as a kid. And I survived. I don't need to hide that."

She smiled at me and looked at me as she stroked my hair.

"No, you don't." She replied, giving me a kiss on my temple. I smiled back at her. "But we're still doing your hair every morning?"

"Of course we're going to do my hair." I laughed as if it were obvious.

"That's my girl." She replied with a giggle.

"You know Uncle Embry and Aunt Erica are coming over on Friday," She told me. My eyes bulged widely.

"That's great! I miss my crazy Uncle and Aunt!" I said with a giddy smile. She laughed.

"Yeah, so just tell your kids to be good for the weekend." She reminded me. I laughed and scoffed.

"Oh please. Mom you know that won't ever happen in the Black household." I said. She guffawed.

"So anything new happening in your life?" she asked.

"Oh mom, we're not having 'the talk' now are we?" I asked her. She giggled and shook her head.

"No…not yet," She replied. "But what I want to know is if anything interesting happening in your life? Like new friends? Are you dating? Is he cute?" She asked. I laughed. Oh my mom was such a girlie-girlie sometimes.

"Mom, I assure you that…there are definitely cute boys and I don't have a boyfriend. I'm pretty sure dad will have something to say to that." I told her.

Californian guys are really cute especially in HHS. But I'm not really interested in them at all but…now that those 'twins' came here I really have to rethink it all.

But Jace just had to ruin my thinking process…

My mother and I continued cooking before my dad came back and they got their couple on and I took that as my cue to leave.

I was currently in my room reading a book whilst listening to some songs on my iPod and eating chocolate even if though it wasn't good for me.

I could hear my father and brothers watching a football match downstairs. Oh god! They just had to cause a racket. So I just settled on enhancing the volume of the music.

I reached for my lamp stand and flicked it on but nothing brightened. I frowned as I sat up and pulled the lamp shed out to investigate what the culprit was. Ha! I loved talking spy talk. If someone walked up to me and offered a PI job I would never turn it down!

The light bulb died. Damn it! And I was getting at the good part in the book.

"Mom my lamps dead, do we have anymore bulbs?!" I called out. She didn't answer. "Mom!"

I pulled the bulb out and went back to my laying position. I could feel the door opening.

"Thanks," I conjectured as they extended their hands. It was a 60 volt and my mom knows my lamp doesn't use 60 volts. Then I saw the light bulb in the hands of…ugh…Jace. I just rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome," He replied.

"You don't have to always be here you know?" I said to him.

"I know," He nodded and I felt his weight lay beside me, our arms touched and I stared down at it to see his tattoo sticking out. I sighed and got off the bed walking up to my dresser.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked him rhetorically.

Jace's parents were on a different continent at the moment so they left him alone in the house. Knowing that he'll never survive a month locked up in the house they asked my parents to watch over him so that he didn't cause or was involved in any trouble but I know that will never happen. The dudes a bad boy…

I could see him lounging comfortably on my bed with his arms around his head as he stared at me…or more like my ass! He just shrugged.

"Maybe I like the view of this house." He said, winking at me through the mirror. I just rolled my eyes and huffed. What a cheesy pick up line!

"Did you just call me a house?" I asked him. He frowned in confusion.

"Why would I call you that?" He asked.

What an ass!

"Whatever, just get outta my room and go suck a dick." I said running through my cosmetics. He chuckled. I looked at the mirror to find him not lying on my bed anymore. Oh finally!

"Oh yeah," I heard his voice whisper into my ear and he laid both his hands on either side of my waist. I widened my eyes as he began roaming his hands downward and stopped when he reached my thighs. I suddenly felt uncomfortable but not in the way I want to kick him in the nuts but in a way that I'd like to _attack_ him.

"Make me," He whispered into my ear then bit my earlobe lightly. I gasped then he moved away from me. "Nice underwear?" He said as he showed me the black lace panties. I widened my eyes.

"Give them back!" I snarled as I tried reaching for them when he held them in the air. He chuckled at my efforts. He was really tall. And I didn't like that one bit. How did he get them anyway?

"Your efforts can't defeat me woman!" He laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You sneaky conniving bitc-" I snarled.

"Ah ah, you know if you curse I won't give them back." He said. I gritted my teeth but dropped my little act and flashed him a smile.

"Of course," I replied with a wide smile then took a step forward towards him. I began tracing circles on his chest and moving my body closer to him.

"You should be thankful I'm not holding your thongs."

I smirked.

"You're right Jace. Thank you, thanks for driving me insane with your little immature acts." I said giving him a punch in the gut. He groaned a little.

"For, making my life miserable," I said stomping on his feet. He yelped lowly.

"And I'm sorry for my brother for even considering being your best friend because you know what? You're going to waste your time ever coming here because he'll soon realize that you aren't such a good influence in his life." I told him kicking him in the nuts. He groaned and lowered down. I grabbed my underwear and smiled.

"And thanks for this,"

I laughed and placed it where it belonged.

"You know you just bruised my manhood?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"No!" I exclaimed sarcastically and shaking my head as I folded the messy pile of underwear in my drawer.

I suddenly felt two strong arms lifting me off the ground and Jace threw me onto his shoulders. I yelped out.

"Let me go!" I growled at him.

"Fine," He replied and then threw me hard onto the bed. I heaved. I glared up at him then got up and threw myself at him. He chuckled as he gripped my wrists stopping me from attacking him then he pulled me roughly by the waist and I landed hard against his chest and he lifted my leg up.

"You can't fight me." He muttered. I gazed into his eyes.

"You don't think I'd have a chance against you?" I asked him.

"No I didn't say that." He replied.

"Well if you didn't notice. I'm a pretty good kicker," I told him.

"I'm like steal." He told me.

"I have skills in training."

"I have balls," He said.

I smirked.

"I'm smarter," I whispered moving closer against his lips.

"Well I'm faster," He said moving forward against my lips. Then I suddenly felt myself going onto the ground and Jace was now hovering over me. He stared into my eyes and smirked mischievously.

"You're breaking the rules,"

"You broke the rules first."

The rules were that Jace and I stayed at least a 3 meter radius away from each other but I guess that rule just got revoked.

I couldn't resist any longer. I wanted him so badly now. To pay back for everything he did to me.

I pulled his face down and crushed his lips against mine. They were so smooth but the kiss was incredibly rough.

But I liked it…

"Rosie?" I heard my mom's voice ring into our ears. I pulled away from Jace who widened his eyes. "Where are you?"

I threw Jace over and I popped my head up from the ground to see my mother standing by my door.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked. I widened my eyes as I stared down and Jace winked at me.

"Uh…just looking for my pen," I laughed. She moved her eyes to my bed where my pen was on my book. I laughed. "Well what do you know?!"

I laughed as I reached for it. She smiled concernedly.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Pfft, please mom! Why wouldn't I be? I'm more than okay! I'm incredible on a whole other level." I told her with an awkward nervous chuckle.

"Okay," She said with her motherly smile. "Dinner's ready." She told me. I smiled. "Where's Jace?"

"I don't know! Why would I know! Stop interrogating me mom…I mean he's around somewhere I guess, I don't keep tabs on him." I said with a nervous giggle as I twisted the tips of my hair. She frowned.

"Are you sure you're holding up okay?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, I'll be downstairs in a minute." I told her. She nodded and walked away from my room and down the stairs. I released a sigh of relief.

"Now, where were we?" Jace asked. I giggled and kicked his rib lightly.

Whew!

**The Next Day**

"Get your damn asses to class! Or you'll witness my wrath and you wouldn't want to visualize my wrath!" Coach Duncan said through his megaphone as he used his bull horn.

"Ugh! This idiot again," I rolled my eyes as I saw Jace and Zay with their little basketball 'clique' walk by. He gave me the middle finger.

"Your sister's getting more unbearably stupid looking every day." He whispered to my brother. Zaylin laughed as he looked past us, he smiled when he saw Kyra and gave her a little wave and she blushed. I stared between them. What was that exchange now?

Jace winked and gave me a sexy growl as he went past me. I blushed at him.

In order to keep our little…'arrangement' under wraps we had to pretend that we still disliked each other even though we still do but…it's more in a bearable way.

Kyra and I began sauntering to our first class when the school bell ringed.

After my history lesson with Mr. Chang, I walked over to my locker to grab my books for my next period which was Lunch! One of my best subjects!

Kyra and I met up in the library to get some work on. She was currently writing her essay on her laptop while I just drew a floor. I drew my eyes north thinking of what happened between Jace and I, kiss, the weird but really sexy exchange he gave to me. Jace gave me the shivers, I really wouldn't mind making out with him some more soon…

God! I really needed to find a way to forget about him. Take my mind off of mine completely. It just wasn't right.

My thought process was drifted away when I saw two guys with almost matching outfits. They were talking to each other but one had the chance to take a quick glance at me.

"I want one," I blurted out as I stared at the twin. He had amazing dark curly hair but wasn't as dark as his brother's and a broad chest. Wonderful violet eyes and had a firmly squared jaw. Okay!

Kyra followed my gaze then turned back to face me.

"Which one?" she asked with a giddy smile.

"God the hot one obviously!" I explained. He frowned then turned back to the twins then back at me with the expression 'Seriously?'

They were actually both pretty cute looking guys but the one with the sharp smile and squarer jaw was just…Wow!

I took my last sip of my drink then got of my chair and began walking up to them. Now he was alone since his brother was chatting to someone else. Oh that is just perfect! Step one in flirting with the new boy: Complete!

I flashed Kyra a hopeful smile and two thumbs up and she just chuckled.

I cleared my throat and he looked up from his phone and flashed me one of the best crooked smiles I've seen!

"Hey," He said to me in one of the deepest voice I've heard since meeting Jacob. Oh my god! It sounded so sexy.

"I'm Rosie. It's really great to meet you." I began with a smile. "Oh, may I use your phone for a second?"

"Um…sure." He said then handed me his phone. I scrolled through his contact list and added my digits in it with the caption 'Rosie: Girl you'd wanna know' and sent myself a text saying 'Call me'. After that process I handed back his phone to him and patted his chest.

"Aren't you going to ask me for my name?" He asked as I began walking away. I turned back to face him.

"I don't need to know all of that yet. Just text me sometime," I said smiling sheepishly. He gave me another crooked smiled before I began sauntering away from him.

Mission Accomplished.

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Calls Are In The House

**The Calls Are In The House!**

* * *

_**Renesmee Black**_

"Okay, children huddle up!" I called my kids from the living room. I watched as all my children came running from different rooms of the house. Kari and Rosie came into the room together as they had a conversation together in the kitchen and Zaylin and Vinnie came in from their garden work.

"Ooh Zaylee!" Karen exclaimed then ran over to her older brother and threw herself on him. He chuckled as he spun her around and then threw her onto the couch and they sat together.

I smiled at the scene. Zaylin really did love his siblings and vice versa. I think they're one of the only people who made him happy at this point after finding out about his birth mother.

Jacob and I weren't going to tell him until we were sure but he knew we were hiding something from him so Jake and I just gave in and told him the truth. He is 18 after all and understood better then he would've if he was 12.

"What's up mom?" Rosie asked. "I'm currently watching the new movie with Zac Efron…God he is so dreamy…"

"Ew… Zac Efron's old! Like 39!" Karen exclaimed. I frowned.

"Being 39 doesn't make you old!" Jacob said as he came into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and laid his cheek on my shoulder. I smiled at him as I lay my hands on either side of his hard arms and on his bracelet I got him for our 10th anniversary.

"Yeah, he's not old," Kelvin laughed as he played his portable gaming console. "He's middle-aged."

"Oh like dad?" Kari asked motioning to my husband. He gave her a warning glance.

"Watch it!" He said and the kids laughed in return.

"Alright kids!" I called out and they all turned to my call for attention. "Okay so as you all know. Uncle Embry and Aunt Erica are coming over."

"Oh! Auntie Erica's coming over!" Kari exclaimed making a little jump on the couch.

"And with Uncle Embry, this weekend will be hella fun!" Kelvin exclaimed. Jake and I stared him warningly on his foul language. "I mean awesomely fun!

Nice save sweetheart.

"And with Aaron it'll be even more epic! So get ready for the show!" Kelvin said rubbing his hands mischievously with a sinister grin.

"Oh god, mom he's having his mischief thinking face again!" Rosie complained. Kelvin looked offended.

"Yeah, Aaron and Kelvin together will be like putting an elephant and a rat. Mom, dad, please don't allow it!" Zaylin practically begged us.

"Remember the last time those two were in the same room together mom?" Rosie asked.

I could see the concerns my children had over the two parties.

"Okay okay, kids calm down before you hurt someone's feelings okay!" I scolded my kids as I motioned to Kelvin who looked at the ground.

"Sorry mom," Karen said. Zaylin just ruffled Kelvin's hair.

"It's not me you should apologize to," I told them.

"Ah, come on squirt. We're just messing around with you." Zaylin said.

"But if you ever embarrass me in front of my friends, I'll personally rip your tongue out of you head." Rosie teased. I gave her a warning glanced. "I mean, I love you!" Rosie said.

"You guys suck!" Kelvin said. "I'll get my revenge on you all!"

"Mom!" both of my daughters whined motioning to Kelvin's mischievous smirk.

"I'm just joking!" He shouted.

"No you're not. You're just being the conniving little twerp you are!" Rosie said angrily.

"Rosie!" Jakes scolded as he moved his arms from my waist. Rosie got up.

"No dad! I won't allow this weekend to be ruined this dude! He causes a racket and then Zaylin and I get blamed for it at the end! I won't allow it!" Rosie conjectured furiously.

I knew there was something behind her anger, she wouldn't be this angry if she was hiding something.

"Rosie. You better keep quiet now or lord help me for grounding you. Don't you pull that tone on me," Jake said sternly. I slowly walked up to him and lay my hand lightly on his heating chest. Rosie looked afraid.

"Zaylin, go call Jace if he'd like to come for the lunch we're having today then go clean up." I told my son who watched the whole scene.

"Uh mom, do you think that's a good-"

"Just do it Jace. And take your brother and sister with you." I ordered him. He nodded his head then threw Karen on his back. Even though she was eleven, she still enjoyed her piggyback rides from her brother and father.

Kelvin looked a little worried at the scene that he caused all of this. The kids soon left the room leaving me alone with my angry husband and frustrated.

"Hey!" I heard loud voice's ring into my house.

"Rosie. You should never raise your voice at your father understand me?" I told my eldest daughter. She moved her eyes from her father's to mine and nodded her head. I then turned to my husband.

"Jake?" I began. He didn't meet my eyes. "Baby, look at me." I told him as I held his face in my hands.

"Um…mom," Zaylin called out.

"Not now Zaylin!" I shouted then focused my eyes on Jake. He soon turned to meet my eyes.

"Don't ever get raise your voice at my daughter again you understand me?" I asked him.

His tenseness simmered down and he nodded understandingly.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I don't want this weekend. I'm not saying don't give your disagreements on certain things but don't get tensed up by it. I know you love her and I know she loves you and that's all that matters now. Be good for this weekend…both of you." I said to them.

They were listening attentively. They turned back to look at each other before nodding understandingly. Jacob turned back to Rosie and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that baby cakes." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. She smiled in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you papa wolfie," She replied with the equal amount of love Jake sent to her.

"This is so sweet and all but will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Erica said.

"Not now, Erica" I shouted as I watched the scene. I've been hearing Erica's voice in my head a lot today. I smiled proudly at the pair.

"Okay, now let's go pick Erica and Embry up from the airport." I told them.

"No need to, we're here!" I heard Embry's voice reach my ears from behind. I turned around to see him and his fiancée and child stood by the living room door looking a little worried. I gasped. Erica and Embry were here!

"You're here?" I asked in complete shock. I didn't even hear them coming in.

"Yes. And that's what we've been trying to tell you." Embry chuckled.

"Yeah, while you three angry faces went all voltron-wolf on each other." Erica said. I laughed and began skipping over to them. I wrapped my arms around my best friend.

"Oh my god, I miss you guys so much." I said, now giving Embry a hug and their 11 year old son a hug as well. Aaron was like really tall for an 11 year old just like my son Kelvin. Maybe it's in the Quileute genes.

The only things unconvincing about Kelvin being half Quileute would be his preferably dark brown-bronze spiky hair, his height would probably matched to my dad's rather than my husband's and his built but I'm sure he'll probably beef up like Jacob in the near future which I was dreading very much.

"We'll now you do. I wasn't too sure you missed me much when you just told me off!" Erica exclaimed looking completely offended. I just rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"How long were you guys standing there?" Jake asked after greeting Embry and then wrapped his arm around me.

"Well long enough to see you go all momma-mode on these two." Embry said. I laughed.

"What are you guys standing there for? Get in here!" I said to them. "Zaylin, Rosie and the twins will take your bags to your rooms." I told her as I motioned the kids to the bags. They nodded and carried them away.

"Dude, you need to check out what I did to my tree-house!" Kelvin said to Aaron.

"It better be sick!" Aaron said and they laughed as they carried the bags and began running up the stairs and setting them in the rooms before doing whatever 11 year olds did.

Embry, Erica, Jake and I all took our seats in the living room to catch up in each others' lives.

"When did you guys get to California so quickly?" I asked them as Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, we thought we'd pick you up at the airport." Jake said.

"Well that's what we were thinking. But Mr. Know it All here thought we should probably not bother you and we could get a cab. Long story short, we found ourselves in the middle of nowhere in San Diego and we got lost in Sacramento riding on a three-man bike!" Erica exclaimed staring back at

"To be fair, at least we got to ride as a family!" Embry protested. Erica rolled her eyes at her fiancé.

"If you think so proves that you're still stupid!"

"Baby, don't be mad me baby. At least we rode by Long Beach."

"Still not good enough, Aaron got us angry even more by gluing us to the seats. I mean who does that!" Erica exclaimed. I laughed. Erica loved being a mother a lot but would always say humorous things when she was a little pissed at her child. But that's the thing; Aaron was a Call and was just being a boy, just like his father.

"It's good to have you guys here!" I laughed at my friends.

The kids soon came down the stairs and sat with us and that was when Jace came into the house, the men went outside to set up the grill for the small cookout tonight and Jake told Zaylin to go pick up some things for it and Rosie insisted on getting all of us drinks with the help of Jace. It was so great to see those two finally getting along.

So it was just Erica and I…

"So?" I began. "Anything new?" I asked her.

"A couple of new developments," She said with a smile. I gasped.

"You don't say!"

She laughed and nodded.

"So are you and Embry finally getting married and having more babies?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Well…"

"Oh my god, that's a long 'well'. You're pregnant!" I squealed happily.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist doll, I'm not pregnant. That factory has been closed." She laughed. I pouted. It would've been interesting to see a little Erica running around.

"Well I'm sure you two will find a way in making me more for sure. Maybe trying it on the roof, or on top of a car, or even in space!" I gasped.

She just chuckled.

"Speak for yourself 'the girl who gave birth in an ice-cream truck'. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Jake give birth to quadruplets in Burger King Store."

I laughed. God I missed my best friend's sense of humor…

* * *

_**Rosie Masen-Black**_

I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the orange juice. When I finally shut the door, I found Jace standing there with his cute smirk.

I shook my head.

"Oh no. I don't think so. There is no way you can back here, on our family weekend and expect anything from me. That's not going to happen. Nope," I said disapprovingly as I walked away from him and grabbed some glasses in the cupboard.

I heaved in a breath. I suddenly felt a hand land on the side of my waist and a hand reaching up to grab the glasses for me.

"Here," He whispered huskily as he handed me the glasses. I just took them from his hands and began walking over the counter and poured the orange juice in the glasses. I was suddenly stopped from my duty when I felt Jace's body land on me from behind and his hands landing on either side of my hands that were kept hold on the glasses.

"I didn't say you should stop." He mumbled against my skin as he lifted my hand and helped me pour the juice in the glass whilst planting small kisses on my bare shoulder as he removed the strap lightly with his teeth. I shut my eyes as I felt the wonderful sensation of his lips reach my skin.

I suddenly felt cold liquid fall onto my hand and I opened my eyes to see the glass was over flowed with water. I gasped as I set the juice down and grabbed a cloth and began wiping the counter and my hands. Jace suddenly took it away from me and threw it away from me and away from my reach. I rolled my eyes as I felt Jace spin me around so I could look at him in the eyes. His blue eyes stared down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Why would there be anything wrong with me?" I asked Jace. He raised his eyebrow.

"You're tensed. There has to be something wrong," He told me. I sighed and slightly moved away from him but he was too quick and I found myself standing against the counter and in front of him as he set his hands on either side of me, not allowing me to squirm away from his secured lock around me.

I sighed.

"I-I…" I groaned. "I just had a huge fight with my dad and I'm just worried about us." I told him.

"Why?" He asked playing with the lace of my bra through the cotton fabric of my sundress.

"I don't know…it's just. What happens if someone finds out about us?" I asked him. He sighed. "I mean if my brother found out he would freak and you wouldn't even know what my father would do. I mean you'll probably be murdered on both ends and I won't be there to save you because you're not even my boyfriend!"

He frowned.

"We're not together?" He teased. I just rolled my eyes and punched him in the stomach. He chuckled.

"Be serious Jace. The deal was its purely physical remember?" I told him as I stared at the tiled ground. He nodded slightly.

"Don't worry so much, dude! We're not going to be noticed and your family won't found out about us. I promise you." He told me as he lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes and moving down closer to my lips. I moved away.

"Yeah but with my brother and his mentor Aaron, anything is possible. I don't want us to get into trouble especially you!" I confided in him.

"So you care about me?" He asked in realization. I scoffed.

"Pfft. Nope, I don't care about you. You're too self-centered for your own liking." I told him. He took a step forward and grinded on me with our chest in contact for each other. I heaved in a breath.

"I think you care about me." He told me and released the cutest smirk I've ever seen.

I tried not to blush, I really did but this guy really gave me the shivers and I really, absolutely and completely wasn't complaining.\

He leaned in and crushed his lips on mine but he sadly moved away way too soon. I stared at him in confusion.

"What the hell?" I asked him. He just smirked at me and I rolled my eyes pulling his lips back on mine. This time the intense and strong kiss lasted.

Jace lifted me up from the ground and set me on the ground and wrapping my legs around his waist. He lifted my dress up lightly without removing his lips from mine. He roamed his hands up my thighs and moving under my dress. I suddenly pulled away from him and pushed him away from me lightly.

He frowned but then saw my worried face and nodded.

"I'm sorry-" He said.

"No it's just. I'm not quite ready for that yet." I told him. He nodded.

I knew Jace wasn't a virgin, I mean he has probably done everything bad in this freaking world and losing his virginity was one of them. But I was still a virgin and I wanted it to be a special moment in a special place where we were alone.

"Yeah I get it." He said. "But it's hard to get away from that," He said pulling my leg and wrapping it around his waist. I giggled and pulled him away.

"No, we can talk."

"Talk?" he asked. I nodded.

"French," He insisted.

My mom and I were the only ones who knew French fluently and I took it at school so I know it pretty well.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Wi?" I said.

"Wi," He simply replied sexily. I giggled as I played with the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know what to say," I laughed.

"Anything babe," He said.

"S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas fou-" I began but was cut off when I heard my aunt's voice ring the room.

"Oh god, what's taking so long? I'm starting to think you're poisoning the drinks-" She joked as she came into the room. Jace and I squirmed away from each other and I fixed my dress. Erica looked at us then back at the filled glasses.

"Oh! They've been filled. I can't believe you took this long to bring them in. The boys are getting agitated and so is your mom!" She said as she placed them all in a tray. Jace and I stood there awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck and I crossed my arms and swayed my legs as I stared at the ground.

"Anywho…Now let's get the party started." Erica said totally unaware of our little moment. I giggled nervously as she began walking away out of the room.

"God that was close!" I whispered to Jace.

"Oh I know what you two were doing!" Erica called back.

My eyes widened. Holy cow!

I stared at Jace in complete shock.

"Oh god, please no! Wait!" I began. "Aunt Erica!"

This cannot be happening…

* * *

_**Zaylin Black**_

After grabbing the things I needed to get on the list for the cookout tonight at K-Mart, I walked to the parking lot with the bags in my hands. Well the fight today was quite a scene to begin with. My dad and Rosie hardly fought like that at all. But it was kind of interesting to watch because usually my sister's like daddy's little girl and all. Next to Karen of course…

My parents' have been acting weird around me ever since they told me about my birth mother, expecting me to breakdown at any second of any day. I mean it still bothered me greatly but I was finally accepting it and we weren't entirely sure if all of this was true. It's better to just wait then keeping your hopes up for certain disappointment.

When I reached my car, I placed the bag of meat and drinks in the trunk and closed it shut and began walking towards the driver's side. I was about to open it when I got distracted by noises coming from in front of me.

"Hey, look what we have here." I heard a bunch of frat college boy's ganging up someone who I assumed was a girl.

I just rolled my eyes. Dick perverts.

"Hey, where you going?" one of the dicks asked the girl. I couldn't get a good visual of who it was but I was assuming she was a high school student.

"Come hang out with us huh," one of them asked and the rest agreed full force. God I wanted so bad to give them a piece of my mind.

"You're so pretty babe,"

"I wouldn't mind tapping that."

"Don't touch me," The girl whispered faintly. I frowned and looked forward to the sounds. She sounded so familiar.

"Please, leave me alone." She said then I heard her punch one of the dudes in the gut and he groaned out in pain. The rest started ganging up on her grabbing her wrists and body. "Leave me alone!"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I began walking fiercely towards them with my fists clenched together. I gritted my teeth together and had a stern look.

The frat dudes turned around to face me and when they saw my face they were about ready to piss off. Then suddenly the leader of the gang came forward with a sly grin on his face.

"Well if it isn't Zaylin Black." He applauded. I growled then skimmed my eyes to see who the girl was. I was completely shocked to see that it was…Kyra.

"Sweet stunt you pulled back at Walmart the other day."

"I'm sure you got ratted by your smoking hot momma!" one of the dicks said which caused the rest of the gang to laugh in hysterics.

"Let her go." I said sternly.

"Oh yeah, then what are you going to do about it? Punk?" the leader said as he shoved me by the chest. I narrowed my eyes at him. Rookie mistake man, rookie mistake!

"Kyra, get in the car." I ordered her. She widened her eyes. I threw my keys at her. "Get in the car!"

She grabbed them and began running off.

I sent the leader the biggest death glare I could master and his little sly grin went straight off his face as he began squirming away and almost tripped over a stone. I began walking over to the car but then stopped as I realized something and stormed back to the group and gave the leader a huge right hook to the eye. He went flying onto the ground and sliding over and bumping his head on one of the cars.

One of the dicks thought they were too smart for me and took out their knife and began charging it towards me but I was quick to flip them over and they landed hard onto the ground.

I gave the rest one more death glare and they squirmed away like little scared puppies.

I spat at the unconscious people before walking over to my car and getting into it. I didn't look over to Kyra as I just put the key in the ignition.

"What was that?" She asked. I didn't answer.

"Omigosh you're bleeding!" She gasped as she reached for my cheek and touched the cut I got from one of their knives. I flinched away.

"Fuck it!" I said sternly.

"Oh god we need to get you to the hospital, we need to check it out. What if you get infected?" She ranted. I shook my head.

She then skimmed through her bag and pulled out some wipes. She took one and slowly moved her hand so that she could wipe the blood off my forehead. She stared at me for permission and I nodded for her to continue. I felt the cold cloth reach my blood and I winced in pain as the water stung me.

"Sorry," She said with her bell-y laugh. I smiled slightly. She apologized again when I winced in slight pain but it was bearable. I couldn't help but smile as she bit her lip.

"There," She said patting it one last time.

Then suddenly our eyes met each other's for a long time. Staring into her hazel eyes I could literally see through her soul, she was a very happy person, she was selfless and only cared about others, she kept to herself sometimes and was very quiet but she'd open up when she was around people she approved of. In some strange ways she's actually just like me.

She suddenly leaned her hand up and rubbed the scar on my forehead and removed a tiny strand of hair away from me then she smiled at me.

I cleared my throat as things got a little intense and she immediately took her hand away and held her hands together looking at her thighs.

"It'll heal."

She sighed and nodded.

Then the energy turned back to serious.

"Why did you do that?" She asked her voice breaking. I finally turned my head to face her to see that tears were streaming off her chiseled soft pink cheekbones.

"I don't know. But they got what they deserve."

I pulled away from the parking lot quickly which made the tires screech and left the mall.

"Thank you," She said sincerely after five minutes of driving. I didn't reply but just gave her a small smile but it couldn't mask my anger.

"I need to get you home…"

She didn't have to answer but just nodded and I found myself driving her to her house.

When we reached it, we saw the house was empty so her parents weren't around.

"Um…thanks again for saving me." She said again. I just nodded and she awkward got out of the car. "Is there any way I could repay you?" She asked.

"Are you insisting on owing me for saving you from Frat Boys?" I asked her. She blushed and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. I was about to protest. "I'm not taking no for an answer." She warned me. I smiled and thought for a moment.

"How would you like to come to a cookout?" I asked.

* * *

**A/N: How was that chapter? Embry and Erica are back! Yay! And how did you like some 'Josie' love? Lol please review please. Tell me what you thought.**

**Please tell me what I should write next and whose chapter i should write next...**


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner With My Crush!

**Dinner With My Crush!**

* * *

_**Kyra Hilou **_

After a long day at school and a very long hour at softball and the newspaper editorial team, I got home with our school bus.

I was now currently working on my newspaper article on school's infrastructure. That may sound boring and all but it is an important topic, I mean our school could be using way too much money extending our sports field and being ignorant on our drama department. I mean, how could you have a drama class in the basement, we're practically near Los Angeles, Hollywood!

Technically I had nothing else to write about instead of boring old gossip about stupid people's lives, like whom their dating, what kind of sports car they drive or the most popular: Who's hot and who strikes out?!

Ugh…I just hate all of that. And since the junior and senior proms are coming up, my team and I had to announce who the contestants were for the prom king and queen are and deciding: Who wore best!

Not my finest hour but I guess I'll have to endure it.

"Kyra!" I heard Roi's voice reached my ears as he entered from the main door. After typing a few more words I got off the chair and began walking up the door. I unfurled the glass patio door to see him taking his shoes off –like we did traditionally – by the main door and unbuckled his wrist watch.

"Get ready for dinner." He told me. "And uh…put on something nice."

I stared down at my outfit. My hair was in a messy bun and I wore a huge grey hoodie, color-coded patterned striped tights and my favorite animal fluffed slippers. I frowned at him as that's what I'd wear even if we had dinner.

"Why do I need to wear something nice?" I asked.

The door bell suddenly rang and he looked a little nervous yet anticipated smirk on his face.

"I invited a guest…for what I'd like to call the thank you for saving my daughter from being a victim of kidnap bait…dinner." He said with his usual smile.

I hated it when he referred to me as his daughter, I mean I get that you've been with my mother for three years but that didn't mean you automatically became my father! Even if your title said it! Ugh never mind! I just learned to get used to it.

I frowned as he backed up to the door and opened it and there stood…Zaylin?

He stood there with his spiky dark chestnut hair sitting up in the perfect way and was dressed in his fancy dark biker jacket under it he wore his faded jeans, a purple buttoned up shirt underneath and held his helmet in his hands.

He beamed up a crooked smile when he saw me.

"Hey,"

Oh no! This cannot and I repeat cannot be happening!

"Oh god…" I muttered to myself and gave him a thumps up before turning around awkwardly and began running up the stairs and into my room then opening and running through my clothes finding the perfect outfit to wear. God! Where is Rosie when you needed her?!

I found myself throwing all the unwanted clothing out of my closet and I was left with nothing. I groaned in frustration as I realized I didn't find anything to wear.

My life was over!

I fell into my pile of clothes and released a small whimper.

"My step-father just had to invite my crush over for dinner."

**Dinner**

"It's delightful to meet you Zaylin. We never get to see Kyra's friends except Rosie-" My loving mother had to embarrass me in front of Zaylin as we sat around our six-person dinner table.

I cleared my throat from our dinner table.

"What are you talking about mom? I've brought tons of my friends. She's just joking." I said to Zaylin with a nervous chuckle. He nodded and gave my mother a small glare. She just put her finger on her mouth as to signalize that she'd keep quiet.

"So Zaylin, since you're a half Native American according to Kyra, I'm sure you've been to some very impressive Hawaiian restaurants." My mother said.

Zaylin nodded slightly and sucked his mouth in. He had a nervous expression so I'm sure he was telling a small white mistruth about being in Hawaiian restaurants.

"But I'll have to disappoint you because my fiancé…" She began and Roi came into the room with the dishes in his hands and set them on the table. "Is a superb chef…"

Roi took his seat. I stared at his outfit to see he wore his Tiki patterned flowered shirt. I rolled my eyes. Dressed up for the part huh?

"What we have here is Luau Yangishi Poi which basically is our Hawaiian traditional cuisine food." Roi began. Zaylin nodded and I just gave Roi a glare.

Could you at least soften the boredom?!

"Okay what we have here is. _Ahi tuna limu_, _Tako poke_ and _Spam musubi_ …" He said signaling to the dishes. Zaylin stared at the Tako Poke in a nervous expression. I couldn't blame him since its octopus.

My mother frowned at Zaylin's face then looked back at me. I shrugged. She turned back to Zaylin.

"You've never eaten Hawaiian food have you?" She asked.

"Is it normal for it to have legs?" He asked motioning to the octopus. Roi shrugged.

"It gives it that sensation on your tongue." He replied. Zaylin nodded his head and I just sighed. Oh god.

"Oh my god guys we're supposed to have lamb stew tonight!" I exclaimed in complete embarrassment.

"We were trying to impress you guys. I didn't want to bring out the bad side…you know what. I'll cook lamb stew?" Roi suggested reaching up for the dishes.

Thank the heavens!

Zaylin disagreed quickly by stopping him.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll try anything." He assured but he didn't sound to convincing. He turned to face me and gave me a small smile. "_Really_,"

He picked up the chopsticks that were beside him and he smiled excitedly as he held them. My family and I reluctantly picked ours up.

Zaylin seemed to have struggled with his chopsticks. I mean after all, Hawaiian chopsticks are a lot different than Asian chopsticks so it was a lot harder to handle them.

"Um," I began reaching over to help him but pulled away and bit my lip lightly. "Here, let me help you."

I adjusted the chopsticks so that they sat perfectly in his large hand and told him to pretend he was using two pencils at once in one hand. We giggled when the chopsticks fell off his hands and we reached for the floor together,

When our fingers touched I felt something strong hit my chest, it was like an electric current sparked through me. It was probably the nerves that kicked it.

We sat up right and tried it once again. When he finally got the hang of it he released a small chuckle.

"Thanks," He said.

He started off by picking up the Tako Poke commonly named as Octopus insides and lifted it shakily. Then the Tako Poke fell out of his grasp but it was good I caught it with my chopstick and I handed it to him. He smiled.

"Thanks,"

I know that must've been one cliché move I mean it was probably done in every movie in this world.

"So you guys moved here from Hawaii?" Zaylin asked.

"I have family here." My mother replied as she took a bite off her food.

Oh god! Here we go again! Now they're going to bore my crush away! I should really stop referring to him like that.

"But you're from Hawaii?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I was born in Fuji but I have family ties in Hawaii and Ireland."

"But you lived in Hawaii?" Zaylin asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Ever since I met my first husband," She said.

"You probably needed to live there so you couldn't be away from each other."

"No exactly." My mother said. "The law says that the bride of whom the groom's marrying has to live in his hometown in order to carry on the Polynesian native heritage along and all belong to the same Kai king."

"So you guys couldn't live here?" Zaylin asked.

"Not that they couldn't. I mean, I'm Hawaiian but I lived here most of my teenage life in Boston then moved back to Honolulu, Hawaii where I met my fiancée here, but she was already married at the time. But I'm glad she was worth the wait." Roi chuckled giving my mother's hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled back with the identical smile I use and kissed his arm. Ugh…Disgusting.

I was always told I looked a lot like my mother and I do see that but I choose not to believe.

Zaylin nodded and smiled at me.

"Being in the Hawaiian trade is a profound honor. I was actually going to discuss it on Kyra's sweet 16th!" My mother said.

I glared at her.

"Please don't."

"Kyra, you should be proud of your heritage!" She said in Polynesian. I looked down at the ground. I felt Zaylin fidgeting around and I tilted my head to see his sauce was missing.

"Zaylin what happened to you Kantiki sauce?" I asked him

Kantiki sauce was basically extremely hot pepper sauce that isn't used for eating. Just a little drop would make your mouth burn. It was basically wasabi but fiery.

"I thought it was ketchup!" He said discomfortingly as he gasped. I swear I saw balls of steam coming out of his ears. I widened my eyes and my family and I grabbed some water and handed it to him.

_**Zaylin Black**_

"Yes mom I ate **Luau poi**." I laughed through the phone as I stood in the room.

"_I didn't even know you ate Octopus," _She said.

I laughed. I didn't know I could eat octopus as well.

"Uh mom, can I ask you something?" I asked her. I suddenly heard steam go off. She must be cooking dinner for the family.

"_Anything sweetheart,"_ She replied.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Uh… How did you know dad was the one?" I conjectured.

"_Do you mean, when did I know I was in love with your father?" _She asked.

"Yeah,"

"_Yeah…Um, the first time I met him. I didn't automatically know he was the one but I had that sudden spark or stir in my stomach that told me something was there. It was a very short yet long process when I came to that realization. You'll know when that one person has this immediately strong affection on you, that person who makes you smile even when there isn't any reason to, that person who you get along with so well that it's unbearable to stay away. Just to name a few. It's probably different now but that's how I felt when I met your father it was a very speedy relationship but I wouldn't change it for the world. The only thing I'd change, were most of the insecurities I had but that doesn't matter right now…Why do you ask sweetheart?"_

"No reason in particular-"

Then I heard a glass shutter from a far and Erica telling the kids off.

She and Embry agreed to stay here in California for the next few months so that they can experience the Hollywood life. Aaron would probably enroll at Kelvin and Karen's school for the months but that doesn't really make sense because they'd leave after so my parents suggested home-schooling.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go sweetheart." She dismissed as she called off the twins disruption. I laughed. "I love you,"

Then she hung up the phone. I put my phone in my back pocket and began walking around the room as I stared at all the posters and traditional art pieces of Kyra's room.

I spotted a Macbook on her dresser and stared at the screen to see a lot of writing. I smiled as I began reading her newspaper article on teen digest and the school's infrastructure. All the words that I didn't even know existed told me that she was a very intelligent girl.

She had small sculptures of horses as well so I'm probably thinking she loved horseback riding.

I shifted my eyes from the screen to see a small box on her lamp stand. It looked to be a small lullaby box. I opened it to see a small statue of Sacajawea twirling around in her radiant stance. Kyra seemed to be really truthful to her heritage.

My attention was caught when I saw a small book with a lock on it. I knew it was her diary then when I saw all the flowers patterned around it. I don't know but something inside of me really wanted to read it but I had to contain my curiousness. That would've been invading her privacy and I wasn't planned to do that. But my hand just had to reach for it!

The door opening startled me a little as I removed my hand from the diary. I turned around to see Kyra entering with a bag from Burger King and two cans of Pepsi. I laughed.

"Oh. Thank goodness!" I sighed in relief. She smiled. "Uh no offence to the octopus,"

"Yeah, we probably should have started you on Californian beverages and pizza." She said. I smiled.

She giggled and she and I sat on the edge of her bed. She handed me a burger meal and a Pepsi drink.

We both took a bite of it and I'll have to say for a person who hasn't had burgers since I was 12 I was glad that Burger King was the place I went to religiously. I haven't been so happy to have burger in my life –still no offense to the octopus.

I hummed in delight as I chewed the delicious Hawaiian burger that had pineapple. Wow! This house must really love their Hawaiian cuisine.

I heard Kyra hum in delight beside me and I slowly tilted my head to her to see her teasing her tongue with the pineapple and took a massive bite of her burger. I just smirked at her.

"You're really unhitching your jaw like an anaconda aren't you?" I asked her.

"Waa?" She asked with a mouthful and covered her mouth immediately. I widened my eyes. My expression must have amused her because she began snorting through the food.

"Wow," I commented as I took my own bite. She giggled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm never usually like this, I'm sorry," She continued giggling. I joined in because her laugh is just infectious.

The laughter soon died down when Kyra released a sigh.

"How are you so okay with all of this?" She asked me. I frowned in confusion.

"You just met one of the most embarrassing parents. I'm surprised you haven't run away yet." She said now staring at me.

"They don't seem that bad to me." I replied.

"They're worse than The Millers." She laughed.

"I guess I see something different."

"What do you see?"

I shrugged.

"They seem cool. Like they really love and care about you, and they're not embarrassing at all."

"Yeah, I think you and I are from totally different universes." She said. I smiled at her. "So how did it come to be anyway?" She asked.

I thought for a moment remembering what happened today…

**Flashback**

_I was walking over to my bike afterschool in the school parking lot. I threw my helmet on but I was stopped when a huge man stood in front of me. He was probably huger than my dad except older with his graying hair. He had dark skin._

"_You're Zaylin Black right?" He asked me in a deep Polynesian accent. I slowly pulled my helmet off to see he had his hand extended. I shook it. "My name's Roi. Kyra's step-father,"_

_My eyes widened. _

"_It's great to meet you sir, I-"_

"_No need to be modest kid. Kyra would probably kick my ass if I went all over-protective-dad on you." He said with a laugh. I smiled nervously and nodded._

"_Well anyway…My wife and I heard about what you did for Kyra and we were hoping you'd like to come to our house for dinner tonight?" He asked._

"_Oh no sir, you don't have to do that-"_

"_No we insist son. We'd like you to join us and it'd make a certain teenage girl very happy," He said._

_I smiled at the thought of making Kyra happy. She was a really good friend and I'd put a smile on her face any day._

"_Thank you sir," I said not quite sure why I was thanking him…_

"_No, thank you. But if you ever try to save her again and want anything in return, I'll personally wrap you up in a burrito and eat you up. Don't you dare hurt her," He said patting my arm hardly then he chuckled. I chuckled as I rubbed my arm. "See you tonight buddy," _

_Then he walked off…_

_So I was going to have dinner with Kyra's family tonight. Well that should be fun…_

**End of Flashback**

"Well. Funny thing," I laughed.

"Roi gave you the over-protective-dad move on you didn't he?" She asked then groaned. "I told him not to do that!"

I chuckled at her angry face. I nudged her arm.

"Come on. He's being a dad,"

"He's not my dad!" She said firmly as she glared at me. I nodded. She sighed. "My mom got engaged to Roi about two years after my dad died." She said getting off her bed and walking over to her dresser.

"Oh," I simply said.

"Before that time my mom and dad just got out a messy divorce. I was only 9 then, I knew what divorce was that it could break a family but I really never understood why I had stay with my mother and visit my dad over the summer holidays. Why we weren't living together."

"You don't have to talk about it." I said walking up to her. I stood beside her as she stared at the music box.

"I know," She answered. She then reached for the music box and twisted the lock around and music began playing. "My dad used to lullaby me to sleep as he sang this Polynesian song to me. Worked on me every time," She whispered. I smiled.

"Wha-What happened?" I asked nervously.

"He died from a drug overdose." She said casually. I stared at her in shock and she giggled. "Yeah, surprised huh? Well that's it. My dad had troubles with substance and alcohol. One of the main causes of the fights my mom and dad had and the huge divorce, oh and the outcome of him dying. Isn't that great?" She asked with a laugh.

I knew Kyra was using her change of tone to mask her pain. I didn't blame her.

"That's great!" I said with a sarcastic laugh. She giggled and looked to me. She stared into my eyes and what happened next stunned me. She ran into my chest and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I didn't know what I should have done next but when I felt her warm tears on my shirt and I involuntarily hugged her back.

"His name was Ailani Hilou. Meaning high chief," She said randomly. "I really miss him." She sobbed. I nodded.

"I know,"

"I'm sorry," She said moving away from me. I cleared my throat and nodded as I removed my arms that were around her. Our eyes met each others' once more. Kyra had been carrying her pain for seven years ever since she moved her.

It's funny how I never got to know her, I mean I've seen her hanging out with Rosie all this time but they only really started being best friends since Freshman year, probably because she was so shy. That's one of the things that made her cute.

Wait…Did I just think that?

All this time of thinking, I found myself leaning down to her. I subsequently pulled away.

"Um…I think I should get going." I told her. She nodded understandingly.

"Yeah sure," She said with a cute smile. "I-I'll just walk you out." She said. I nodded and we walked out of her room.

After saying goodbye to her parents, she walked me out.

"Thanks for dinner." I told her as I inserted my biker gloves on.

"For the octopus or the _burgers_?" she asked me.

"Uh…the burgers were good." I replied. She just giggled and I joined in.

"You know Zay. You seem like a really nice guy." She said to me. I smiled as I climbed on my bike. "And not just because you helped me from those stupid frat boys." She blushed.

I smirked wider.

"Did I do something else?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you remembered my name," She told me.

I flashed grin at her and she blushed as she began walking away. I threw my helmet on.

"Bye," She waved at me.

I waved back and I found myself on the road soon after and back to my house where I heard loud commotion.

Another night in the Black Household…

**A/N: Zaylin and Kyra based chapter. Hope you like it! And I hope it wasn't too cliché and all. **

**Like to point out a review from my dear friend sibuna826twihard on the shipping of Kaylin/Zyra, very good. (Not saying they will) but I'll definitely use one of them when they finally go out Lol. **

**Anywho…Next chapter I will be formally introducing the twins –seen as we've seen much of Rosie and Zaylin's life already– but you can all tell me your thoughts on who you'd like to hear from next chapter…**

**Thank you to all the reviewers! You're the best! Love y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Troublesome 11 Year Olds

**Troublesome 11 Year Olds**

* * *

_**Kelvin Black**_

"You know it's good to have my partner in crime back!" I said to Aaron as we carried the bags of soil our dads told us to pick out because we'd all be working in the garden together. Our dads thought that by doing this we'd have 'father and son' moments together and whatnot.

"So glad we're back together!" Aaron said patting my shoulder was threw the bags on the grass. I chuckled.

"I missed you too buddy. I was actually starting to think our relationship was going on a down low." I replied. He and I stopped to stare at each other for a few seconds before giving each other our 'bro' hug.

"I love you man." Aaron said.

"I love you too," I said emotionally and then we immediately began fake crying.

"I have a confession to make," I began.

Aaron stopped at his tracks to look at me concernedly.

"Look, if you're transitioning into something different I fully understand." He said. I frowned.

"What?"

"I mean if these feelings you're having are expanding then I totally understand. I won't judge and I promise you I'm not the type of person who judges that quickly."

"Wait it's not what you-"

"No say no more. I understand that it was so secrete to tell anyone. I promise I won't utter a word about your kind. However feelings you have I-"

I laughed and cut him off.

"Wa-wait…I'm not gay if that's where you're going at!" I laughed. He widened his eyes.

"I'm not talking about that you idiot! I was implying you being an alien-werewolf."

"You mean a werewolf-alien?"

"Yeah whatever, not that no," He said. I laughed.

Suddenly we heard two voices entering the backyard. My twin sister and I'm assuming one of her friends (only friends I might add) Liv walked in together.

"So I'm thinking of trying out for the boys' lacrosse team." I told him.

"But you don't know how to play lacrosse!"

"I know. But I have to. My dad says I need to get some athletic interests and seen as lacrosse is practically our highest sport peak in our school, I have to take it. Even if I hate sports! I'd rather prefer sitting in my room with five boxes of decadent pepperoni pizzas and killing the Y-Box 700!" I said in thought.

"That's great Kelvin," Aarons said a little distractedly as he stared at my sister and her friend walk into the backyard patio door. I followed his gaze where Liv was now bending over to reach for something she dropped on the ground then back at Aaron who looked excited and dazed at the same time.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I questioned.

He shifted back from his trance-like state and back to reality as he faced me.

"What?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled nervously.

"I'm agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable." He said unconvincingly.

"You think she's hot don't you?" I questioned.

"No, no! No way!" He said almost immediately. He shifted back to her as she laughed at my sister, her long straight blond hair waving around. They both shifted their eyes to us and now Aaron could see Liv's face perfectly. He looked nervous.

"Okay. Maybe, yeah maybe a little…" He said nodding his head. I just snorted.

Both Karen and Liv came over to us. Karen sighed as she crossed her arms. She was dressed in her usual tom-boyish get up in a black hoodie and some khaki jeans with some trainers with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Sup dorkwards!" She snorted.

"You look pretty awesome in that get up!" I laughed at my sister. "Where did you get it? Boys 'R Us, or did you get it at the 21st century boys catalog?"

"We are in the 21st century dorkworm!" She said in irritation. I mocked her speech.

"I'm Aaron Call, but people call me 'Call Me'" Aaron said smoothly as he extended his hand to Liv. She laughed at him.

"Well that's unfortunate." She said.

"You're fiesty. I like fiesty." Aaron said. Liv laughed and rolled her eyes. Karen sighed and grabbed Liv's hands.

"I think we're done here." Karen said and they both scrammed away.

"Who the hell was that?!" Aaron asked immediately after. I laughed.

"That's Liv Hastings." I simply said.

"She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, well she and my sister will be seeing a creature alright," I laughed. He frowned.

"I placed a realistic looking snake in her room and they'll notice it and scream in 3, 2, 1..."

Then immediately, we heard a chorus of screams coming from up my sister's room and I smiled triumphantly.

That should do it...

**Backyard**

After working in the garden with our dads, they called us out so that they could show us their new 'project'.

The problem with the whole situation was that my father and uncle were standing under the tree where Aaron and I set up a prank for our sisters and if they looked up the whole prank would fall on top them and we'll most likely be toasted sandwiches.

I was so nervous about it.

"So glad you're all here today."

"Yeah that's great dad. But we can do this inside right? Let's get inside, come on doggies," I said nervously.

Dad shook me off and told me to keep quiet. I sighed.

"Now that you're all here, you all can witness what a $5000 grill can perfect!" Dad said triumphantly with his proud laugh. My mother gasped which caused both our dads to keep quiet immediately.

"It cost…how much?!" She questioned angrily.

"Way to go pops!" I whispered and Aaron chuckled at my side.

"Nothing to worry about now, we'll discuss it later." Dad said. "Now, witness the greatness of the Z-2 Grill 700 programmed so only I can use it." He added as he signaled to his remote button thingy that I assumed programmed the grill.

"Can we get it over and done with dad, Aaron and I have a spaceship mission to attend to!" I said jokingly.

"Oh dear god please! My attention span doesn't last as long as you people so can we keep this going. Or I'll have the sudden urge to grill myself!"

"Mom, then I won't have any breast milk…"Aaron teased. Auntie Erica and mom gasped.

"You take that back mister!" Erica scolded.

"Babe…He's not wrong. You do still treat him like a-" Uncle Embry chipped in but Auntie Erica stopped him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Erica scolded the father now. This was really fun!

My father sighed.

"So I guess I'll continue?" He asked. We all nodded.

He was about to test drive the new grill but then stopped to smell the air. Oh god! Don't tell me you smell rotten trash and paint water please don't tell me.

"Doesn't it feel like rain?" He asked out of the blue.

I widened my eyes then shut them immediately and grabbed hold of Aaron's friend.

"It was really great knowing you my friend. I'll miss you." I whispered to him.

"It is kinda getting dark." My mother agreed then slowly began to look up. I shut my eyes even tighter and gripped Aaron's hand tightly.

"You know what. I'll check the weather on this new phone. It gives a clear visible picture of the weather in a horizontal stance. You know the technology has improved rapidly?" Mom said showing Auntie Erica her new and improved gadget.

"I think we'll have to move this to another day buddy." Uncle Embry told my dad. He sighed in agreement then covered the grill with a huge cloth. He gave it a small kiss.

"Sleep tight,"

I was for certain that he loved that grill more than he loved us!

The parents finally scrammed away and I was finally ready to face the real world.

I skimmed my eyes everywhere to see that no damages have been made. The grill was in place and there wasn't any sign of paint water and garbage.

"What's that?" I asked Aaron. "Who finally exceeded his winning prank and went along to win the Noble Prize for keeping a prank in tact?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes.

"This guy!" I said pointing to myself.

"Well what do you have to say about our prank deactivating?" He asked. I frowned and he motioned to the bag of disasterous proportion ready to tip over. We ran towards it and moved the $5000 grill to the side and stood in the center.

Then if things couldn't get even more worrisome, the end of the rope tore apart. Both Aaron and I stared at each other in shock.

"What do we do?"

"You're asking me. This was your idea!"

Then we were all squashed by the tumbling of the our prank. Nice one Kelvin!

Our parents and everyone came out of the backyard. Our mom's gasped.

"What in the world?" Erica stated.

"What in dear god happened in here?"

"Yeah, and why does it smell like someone's garbage trash and wet dog?" Rosie asked wrinkling her nose and squeezing it as she waved her hand.

"Oh because it is old trash, water paint, a wet dog stench!" Aaron replied. I widened my eyes and he just shrugged.

"We needed to add a little flavor?"

"You know what...I don't even wanna know just...clean this up." Renesmee said. "And take a shower with the hose, that smell isn't going near my house!"

Mom and Dad gave me grounding and she uttered everyone to enter the house except for us. I sighed and turned to Aaron.

"Go big or go home?"

"I wanna go home!" He cried out. I rolled my eyes.

Then suddenly we heard something crashing and a small wheel came rolling over to us. We slowly followed each others gaze to see that the grill was deactivated itself.

Oh man!

We're going to grilled cheese...

**Breakfast**

I was starving. I think it's a Black tradition –at least that's what dad says – that our stomachs can't hold down most food and we'd get hungrier every one-two hours. The men mostly have that affect.

As soon as I entered the dining room and took a seat at the table, I grabbed a plate and started piling up everything in sight: Pancakes, eggs, bacon, two rash-sausages, hash browns you name it. Today was dad's day for cooking.

He and mom took turns cooking every day. They were both incredible cooks but dad's breakfast meals were always the best! Although neither of us would ever tell mom that. It wouldn't just cause WW3 but it'll be just madness in the bedroom.

It first starts off with her having her feelings hurt, then our dad would apologize for us and tell her 'that she's the best cooker in the history of all cooking,' then they'd have a make-out session and both excuse themselves to the bathroom but we all knew they'd be romancing in the bedroom. Long story short, we'd always end up driving with Zaylin to school.

I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny buddy?" My dad asked. I just shook my head and stuffed myself with the food and chugged it down with tropical favored juice. I choked in it.

"Oh baby. Stop stuffing yourself with food." My mother said motherly as she wiped my mouth with a napkin. "I wouldn't want my baby kitten to choke," She cooed. I groaned.

My mom was so embarrassing.

"He's being a pig." Rosie stated, I glared at her and she just stuck her tongue at me. And she says I was beyond immature. Well welcome to the club!

"Rosie!" My father scolded. "Don't talk like that about your brother. He's just hungry, no one's arguing with that." He said in my defense with a mouthful of eggs.

"Well okay." Rosie chuckled.

"You should get a girlfriend. Maybe that'll make him grow up more!" Zaylin teased me.

"Good one bro!" Rosie chuckled giving him a nudge of the arm. "A relationship is exactly what he needs to gain better manners."

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem for you." Kari whispered from across the table and ate a piece of sausage. Rosie glared at her, giving her a disapproval point and I frowned.

I wonder what that exchange was about but I was determined to find out.

"Okay. Everyone, leave your brother alone please." My father said completely oblivious to the two girls' exchanges.

"And chew properly please Kelvin." My mother said.

I did as I was told and ate properly and we all continued our food in silence, until my mother broke it.

"Anyway, your father and I are invited to the premiere of The True-" My mother said but Rosie cut her off with her loud squeal.

"American Were-Alien Story?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's this up-coming Television show on-"

"Were-Aliens in Texas," Rosie exclaimed. "I read the synopsis. It's about were-aliens in Texas who came from across the galaxy to the earth in hopes of finding safety after their world was destroyed. They adapt to life and disguise themselves as humans. But a very curious girl meets one of the youngest aliens of the family and they immediately click. But grave danger surfaces and the alien hunters are after the aliens who abduct humans. Its' kinda like the new Teen Wolf, True Blood, The Vampire Diaries but instead it's were-aliens on earth." She exclaimed with a chuckle. "Except its way more believable than werewolves on earth,"

"And let me guess, the couples is a human and an alien of course?" Kari asked. Rosie nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah K-Z/Koel and Serenna, Karenna. Star-crossed lovers from different intergalactic dimensions!" exclaimed Rosie. She heaved in her breath. "They're kinda like the next Stelena but nobody cares about them anymore. If I could meet the actors I'd probably want nothing more in life."

I knew Rosie was just getting on our parents good side and pumping up the courage on asking them if she could join them at the premiere…well played sister, well played.

"Well thanks for your distain Rosie but nice try. You're not going." Our dad said clearing his throat. Rosie nodded as she went back to her food.

"Yeah, I've got dance practice today so, I was just…Ooh flapjacks!" Rosie exclaimed as she reached for them and poured some syrup on it then took a chunk out of it. She hummed in satisfaction. "Delicious."

"Okay…" My mother said awkwardly as she stared at Rosie worriedly then turned back to the rest of us. "We'll be leaving in a couple of hours right after we drop you all off at school."

"We'll be gone for the weekend and since Rosie's going to her practice and Zaylin's practice run today-"

"So what you're saying is we get the whole house to ourselves?" Karen asked with a hopeful smiled. I widened my eyes and grinned like an idiot.

Rosie and Zaylin laughed.

"You two?" questioned Rosie as she stifled in her laughter.

"In one giant house, all by yourselves?" our older joined in and Zaylin rolled back on his chair in mounts of laughter. Our mother scolded. "I'm sorry but that's rich!"

I lightly kicked off the foot of Zaylin's chair from under the table causing him to fall on his back. He yelped and Karen and I laughed.

"Okay. Enough!" Dad exclaimed. We all abided as Zaylin got up off the floor. "This weekend, I don't want any of…this okay? Karen and Kelvin, you guys should promise to be punctual and listen to your older brother and sister, understand me?" Dad questioned.

Karen and I took a look at each other before nodding in agreement whilst Rosie just laughed her annoying laugh.

"That goes for you two. We don't want any issues like what happened a few weeks ago." Our dad said pointing at both Zaylin and Rosie. Zaylin rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to hold that against me on every opportunity you get dad?" Zaylin asked. I laughed.

"I think we need to call Mrs. Wilkinson from next door if she could keep an eye on them while we're gone." Mom suggested. Dad nodded in agreement and we all groaned.

"Not grumpy ole Mrs. Wilkinson. I'm still trying to recover from the injury she gave me with her metal-cane!" I retorted.

"She always told us off for making a noise when we walked by, when we weren't even making any noise!"

"And on Halloween night, she'd give us celery and dead rats! Oh and let's not forget to mention her death threats, her grumpy stories, her creepy voice telling us to go trick or treat somewhere else! She's bad news guys!" Karen commented.

"She's a profession in everything dad, being the angriest woman on earth, the first ever serial killer for causing a child to die of boredom! We're dealing with a profession killer parents! She's a profession!" Rosie retorted.

"Oh come on guys. Don't be like that. She just lost her husband for Christ's sakes! She's bound to not be her usual self."

"I don't think her husband died from old age. I think she buried him alive in that old house!"

"Talk about 'The Haunted House', the last time I entered that house. It smelled like old lady perfume and death! Death I repeat!" Zaylin retorted. Rosie put her hands in the air as to say she surrenders her case.

"I stand corrected."

"She'll be helping us take care of you mischievous kids." Dad joked as he gave Karen a tickle and a small bite on the neck causing her to laugh and lifting her up so she was sat on his lap.

"She'd beat everyone into a bloody pulp. In my opinion that's not helping that's counterproductive."

"Why should we say yes?" Rosie asked.

"Because your father and I say so, so from now on no arguing with our requests and you'll oblige. Understand me?" Mom said. We all sighed but agreed.

"Don't we at least have options?" Zaylin asked.

"Either Ms. Wilkinson or…_Crystal_." Dad said.

I looked up from my plate with a mouthful of food in my mouth and widened my eyes.

"Cry-stele?!" I half shouted and half choked out.

"Oh dear god, chew properly Vinnie." My mother said wiping my mouth with the napkin. I obliged as I swallowed.

"Did you say Crystal? Crystal's coming over?" I questioned.

Crystal has been Karen and I's third probably 18th babysitter for two years now. She was only 17 and attended a totally different school then my brother and sister.

To be totally upfront, I've kinda developed a small crush on her since then. I mean she was the most magnificent girl I've ever met! It's not often you find such beauty in a blink of an eye but from the moment I met with her beautiful light brown eyes I just felt interlocked in them and it was immediately impossible to break away from them. She was my soul mate.

"Yes Crystal! I'm guessing we should sign you up for hearing classes."

"She can't be here! I'm not even dressed appropriately. What am I going to wear?"

"You sound like me on shopping day!" Rosie exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at my older sister.

"We don't need babysitters. I'm freaking 18 for crying in a bucket."

"Uh...almost 18," Dad said taking a bite out of his food. "You turn 18 in August remember?"

"Still the same thing!"

"What Zaylin means is that we promise to be the most well behaved children and we don't need supervision." Rosie said with her wide grin.

My father didn't look too convinced as he watched us warily and we all grinned like idiots. I knew where Rosie's plan was going at and I was fully supportive in it.

"Nice try kids." He said.

We all sighed.

"Honey I think what they mean is they need to be tested that they'd be okay by themselves. I mean they are growing up so let's test their responsibilty."

Thank you mom! I would kiss you!

He looked a little hesitant at first but finally agreed with a sigh.

"Okay. But Crystal's still coming over and Mrs. Ole Wilkinson will be watching over you from her house."

We all screamed chorus' of 'yes''.

After breakfast, Mom and Dad dropped Rosie, Karen and I off at our school. We stopped at Rosie's school seen as her school was closer.

"Well here you go,"

"Um dad...What's it say if you have a third ticket to the new show's premiere and you don't know who to give it to. I was thinking if you gave it to the child you loved the most, you'd make a very happy girl!" Rosie said hopefully. Dad and Mom stared at each other for a moment before turning back to Rosie.

"You're not going." They said in unison.

Rosie groaned.

"Ah, it was worth a shot!" Rosie exclaimed then got out of the car.

"Have a good day!" Mom called out.

**School **

Mom and Dad just dropped Karen and I off at school and I was currently standing with my best friend Aaron Call.

His mom and dad enrolled him to my school for which he'd probably be in for a few months but he and I planned out that we'll try convincing his parents to stay for at least a year which in return will make them feel attached to California and I think we know what that meant...

"This school is awesome!" Aaron commented.

"Yes! And it'll be better if your parents will agree to staying longer." I told him.

"That's not a problem. Piece of pie!" He said. I laughed.

"Piece of cake you mean,"

"Whatever. I've never been so happy ever since-" He said but trailed off when Liv and my sister past us. "Since the birth of Liv Hastings!"

I laughed.

"Hey Liv looks like...you're going to ignore me, again."

They just walked past.

I snorted and patted his back.

"Sorry buddy,"

"You know, this is all your fault?"

"My fault?" I questioned.

"Yes, you and your nerd-squad!"

I laughed.

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the late update. Haven't been brainstorming much lately because I had no clue where to begin but I hope this chapter reached to your expectations.**

**Don't you think Kelvin and Aaron are just hilarious? These kids are really going to drive their parents and everyone insane I tell you. **

**I've decided to change Aaron from a guest star to a more prominent recurring person in this story which means Erica and Embry will make more appearances. Maybe making them live in California? Or extend their stay who knows?**

**I really wanted to add Karen's POV but I couldn't because there was just so much to tell in Kelvin's one. But I promise she'll come around soon…**

**I need a lot more reviews this time because I want you to choose these following categories: Rosie's POV, Kyra's POV, Zaylin's POV or Jace's POV…**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ditching For Some Fun

**Ditching For Some Fun**

* * *

_Jace Prescott_

"_Do you like that Jace?" She whispered to my ear. I nodded in complete satisfaction. _

"_Yes!"_

I moaned out loud in my deep sleep.

I suddenly opened my eyes at the sound of my stupid piece of shit of an alarm clock! These past years they've gotten louder. And it was fucking irritating. These 'Alarm INC' people are tripping.

I looked to my side to see that I was five minutes late for school.

Oh well…

I flopped out of the bed and walked into my refrigerator in my trailer. I grabbed the milk carton and took a sip of it.

_Uh, Jace I think you need to get to school _My good conscience spoke to me. Yeah, yeah!

_Ten minutes!_ My awesome conscience spoke to me. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?

I got out of the trailer to the sun shining fucking bright on me. What the hell God? I thought it was almost fall season!

Two cute school girls walked past my house and stared at me.

"Hey ladies?" I waved at them and they giggled uncontrollably. "Wanna have fun in my trailer? School's thirty minutes away."

They stared at my shirtless body and bit their lips before giggling and running away. I laughed and sighed out as I stared at my surroundings.

I caught Mrs. Wilkinson from next door, staring at me disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked.

She just shook her head and continued on with her gardening.

I shook my head. Old people!

I began walking up to my house that was only seven feet away from my trailer. Yeah, I bet you're wondering why I have a trailer when I have a house only seven feet away.

Well thing is my folks are just plain all annoying that's why. Good thing they're not around but their energy's still around the air.

When I entered the house I tried not to puke at the smell of Roseberry and Vanilla and cleaning supplies scent.

"Mabel?" I called out.

"In the kitchen," She replied in her French accent. I walked into the kitchen to see her cleaning up the kitchen counter and islands. I sat on the counter and she scolded me in French. I frowned.

"I. Have. No. Idea. What. You. Are. Saying." I said slowly. She snarled.

"Get off de counter. Ju know me had to clean it up No?" She asked.

"I can help you?"

She laughed.

"Oh no, Ju don't know how to do it like me do."

"I can always try? You know, you can get a raise from my dad if you let me do?"

"That's not how you bribe me."

"Are you sure you're f 54? You look 30 to me?" I complimented, flashing my teeth. She rolled her eyes and scooted me off the counter.

"Go bath Ju!" She laughed. I smiled and began running up to the bathroom.

I entered the room and striped down and entered the shower. I turned it to cold. I was having a cold shower today and for one apparent reason.

_Rosie…_

I know it wasn't right to think about my best friend's sister but come on. That chick is smoking!

After the quick cold shower, I grabbed the towel and pulled the phone out of my jean pocket and texted the Z-man that I'd be at school in a minute.

I jumped into my jeep after dressing up and drove to my doom. Fuck!

I drove to the gas station to fill up my fumes. Then a black car pulled up behind my jeep, he parked his Mercedes only a centimeter from my back bumper and I frowned. What the fuck was wrong with this guy?

I slowly lifted my head to see a tall man wearing all black and black shades and he filled his car up. I just sighed as I waited for the fuel to fill up. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I lifted my face to see the mystery man staring at me with a smug grin.

I looked away and stared at the meters to see I was at $12. Dammit! Why does gas have to be so expensive?

"Good day," I heard a scruffy voice reaching my ears. I flinched, feeling completely startled.

"Holy shit!" I laughed nervously. He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. Did I alarm you sir?" He asked in his British/Belgium accent. The fuck you think?

"Are you Mr. Prescott?" He asked.

"What's it for you?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh sorry," He said moving his key and extending his hand. "I'm Richard Dolley; you must be a friend of Zaylin's right?"

How did he know Zaylin? He didn't mention knowing any Richard Dolley?

"How do you know him?" I asked curiously. He chuckled.

Then suddenly two other cars came pulling up. I looked to my right to see two bulky men wearing Black tank tops and shades standing in a 'bouncer' stance.

"You know Jace –can I call you Jace?" He asked. He didn't give me the time to answer. "I hear you're a trouble maker. Just be careful out there, you never know the tattle-tellers out there."

"You mean snitches?"

"Is that the term you teenagers use these days?" He said then motioned to his bodyguards who entered their cars and then upbeat music began pumping.

"Delgado hates these kinds of music but me…I love the music of youth!" He said with a wide smile. I nodded.

"So I see you're filling up huh?" He asked as he extended his hand to pull out something from his back pocket.

Dammit! Don't pull out a gun!

I'm not one to be easily scared off but this stranger looked like a freaking assassin! I was scared out of my socks!

He finally pulled out a white napkin and reached for the fuel pump. He took it swiftly from my hands and put it back. He stared at the price and whistled.

"Shame for you, but no worries," He said and he pulled out his wallet and then his credit card and handed it over to his bodyguard people. "Delgado, why don't you pay this young man his fumes, his punctuality has been forever well-prepared."

"If you know Zaylin then why hasn't he told me about you?" I asked him.

I knew Zaylin like a book; we've been friends for a while so it would be fair for him to tell me if he knew an assassin!

He smiled.

"Tell you what. Let's just say I'm a _long lost family friend_."

Well okay!

"So I'm guessing he's at school right this minute now?" He asked. I nodded.

"And I'm also guessing aloud here that you're close with his family too. Like his sister Rosie?"

I didn't answer.

"But I do know that he was adopted am I not wrong?"

"Yeah, he was adopted by Jacob Black." Damn it! I shouldn't have said that.

He smiled and nodded.

"Tell you what. Here's my card." He said as he handed me his card.

"And if it's not a problem Jace. Let's keep this little chat between us shall we?" He asked as he moved closer to me. I started shifting uncomfortably. "Are we in understanding?" He asked sternly.

"Y-yes sir,"

He began pacing around my car feeling the texture of it.

"Nice Jeep." He said then spotted a mark and wiped it with his sleeve. "You shouldn't have gotten the color black though. It's harder to clean than chrome. The slightest mark could be the most _lethal_."

This guy was really freaky. I didn't know who he was but the way he was talking told me that he wasn't an average Mr. Nice Guy.

"Let's go!" He told his team and began walking over to his car. He threw me the napkin he had.

"Have a good day Jace." He said then entered his car.

And he was gone…

I frowned and I pulled out the thing that was covered with the napkin. It was a sharp rusted table knife that he probably found under my car.

But why would a table knife be doing under my car…

That's strange…

**At School**

"So are we gonna chill at our spot today?" I asked Zaylin. He shook his head.

"No can do bro,"

"Why?"

"I gotta go talk to Kyra today," Zaylin said as we stood at our lockers at Break period. I chuckled.

"Dude,"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What's up with you and the shy chick now?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Nothing man. She's just a friend."

"Yeah a friend which you're frequently hanging out with," I said raising my eyebrow.

"What's the problem with that?"

"Really, shy Kyra?" I asked him,

"She's not shy…she's just kept to herself." He simply replied. I snorted.

"Yeah, right." I laughed as I threw my math textbook into the locker. He laughed.

"What's up with the roughness bro?"

"I gotta worry about the PSATs."

"Oh that still happens?" He asked in frustration. I nodded.

"Yeah, my folks say if I wanna get into college I need to take them. But I specifically told them that I don't want to go there. My dream's to become a tattoo artist you know that bro!"

"It's not a good career path dude."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence dad!"

"So when's this test."

"In about a month,"

He groaned and I nodded.

"Yeah but I'm sure you'll make it dude. Look at the bright side, since you're the smartest one in the squad you'd probably get 4th year of college questions …"

"Fuck me now." He sighed in frustration as he banged his head against the locker.

"Well okay," We heard a sweet voice reaching our ears. Jace and I looked to our left side to see a very cute chick with short pale blonde hair standing next to us.

"Heather?" Zaylin asked realizing who she was. She giggled.

"Hey pouty boy," She replied. He widened his eyes and pulled her into a hug and spinning her around.

"Damn Heather. Where the heck have you been?" He asked her. She laughed as he set her down and stared up at him.

"I've been around babe." She said then stared at him up and down. "And I'm glad I came soon enough because you my friend are hot!"

Zaylin laughed.

"Look at you!" He said twirling her around and pulling her into another hug.

I widened my eyes.

Well this isn't awkward for me at all!

"Uh Zay… why don't you introduce me to your friend?" I asked him.

He frowned at me before nodding.

"Oh!" He laughed then threw his arm around Heather and smiled proudly. I nodded. Yep! This isn't weird.

"This is Heather. My childhood friend from Tacoma," He said.

"Yeah, I've known this tiger for a while until he left me for California."

"And so you came after him?" I asked her.

"I guess so."

"Wait. Not to kill the vibe but what are you doing here?" Zaylin asked his _girl_friend.

"Uh…I moved here a couple of weeks ago. When I found out that you're in Harbin Hot Springs, I had to enroll here to see my best bud!" She said rubbing his stomach and gasping as she felt her abs.

"And you've been working out?" She asked and he shrugged. "What happened to scrawny kid I knew back in those days."

"I guess he grew up."

"I'll say," She said batting her eyelashes.

_I'll say._ I mocked her voice in my head.

"So how is everyone?" She asked.

"Well they've been good. Oh my parents went to a convention this weekend; you should totally come to my house this weekend."

"What an awesome idea! I'll need the directions to it and we'll throw one hella party."

"Oh yeah," Zaylin replied smoothly and Heather blushed scarlet.

Well at least my best friend didn't lose his mojo!

Whilst the two parties kept talking, I saw Kyra walking up to us. She saw Zaylin's arm around Heather and her face turned hurt almost immediately and began walking away. I frowned. Well that was weird.

The bell for the sixth period erupted in the room.

"Oh, why don't I walk you to your class?" Zaylin asked and Heather nodded happily and they walked away. Zaylin punched my arm and continued walking away. I laughed.

Kids! They grow up so fast.

I heard a locker opening and I looked forward to see a girl with sexy legs, wearing a sundress and brown boots. I smiled mischievously and began walking over to her.

I walked behind her and spun her around by her hips. She gasped and I laughed. She glared at me.

"Could you at least take this seriously?" She scolded at me as she frowned. "What if we get noticed?"

I really liked a frowny Rosie…

"Let's get outta here." I suggested.

She giggled.

"We're really going to ditch sixth period?" She asked.

I grabbed her schedule and began skimming my eyes on it with my hand still resting around her waist.

"We're going to ditch…sixth, seventh, and eighth!" I said crumbling the paper and throwing it into her locker.

"So what do you say?" I asked with a suggestive grin. She looked into my eyes before sighing.

"Fine,"

I picked her up bridal style and began running out of our school and to the parking lot.

"Can you set me down?" She said gruffly. I laughed and granted her the wish.

I stared down at her angry face.

"Hey don't frown because somebody could be falling for your smile." I said smoothly. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "See!"

"I'm laughing because that was the oldest cheesy-pick up line in the book!" She said.

"But it got you blushing didn't it?"

She shrugged.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," She said. I narrowed my eyes at her and she just giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulling me down into a strong, sensual kiss. I begged her to open her mouth and she granted my wish as I found myself entering my tongue into hers and dancing on hers. She pulled away to giggle and we stuck our tongues out at each other teasingly. She bit my tongue lightly which just involuntarily made my pants twitch. She giggled again. God that giggle…

"Someone's excited."

"I just can't help myself."

"Of course you can't." She said lifting my shirt up lightly and moved her hands to play with the waistband of my boxers.

"Rosie…" I said pleadingly.

"Hmm," She hummed against my lips as she began inserting her hands into my jeans slowly. I shut my eyes.

Fuck!

"If you don't want me to forcibly throw you into the car and take you right there and then. I suggest you stop doing that."

"_Who said I don't want that?"_ She asked.

I'm done.

Then she pulled out her hands and gave me a small peck on the lips before opening the door and entering the car.

"So, where are we off to?" She asked. I frowned and gave her a frown. She just smiled widely and shrugged.

"What?" She asked.

I shook my head and ran to the other side of the car and entered the drivers' seat. I sighed and glared at her. She blushed.

"I'm going to kill you." I said.

She just laughed.

Rosie and I went to the store and bought some snacks for the movie we'd be watching at my house today. Rosie suggested we headed over to her house before we went to mine so she could get something.

"I'll just be a few minutes." She told me.

She ran into the house as I waited for her.

Ten minutes.

What was taking her so long?

I decided I'd get out of the car and walk up to the house.

"Yo Rosie!" I called out.

No answer.

I decided to just enter the house but was startled enough by her annoying sister Karen.

"Hi."

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"How are you Jace?"

I laughed nervously at the girl. She looked so similar to her dad so she was intimidating at the facial appearance department.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" I asked her.

"It's Friday!" She exclaimed as if it were obvious. I nodded.

Right! Kids get out early on Fridays. I miss those days!

"So I hear you and my sister are getting closer now."

"Your sister and I?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, maybe a little _too close_," She replied emphasizing the words. I laughed.

"Your sister and I aren't getting along." I scoffed as I began walking past her. She got into my way.

"Then where are you going?" She questioned. "Are you going to taunt her hmm? Or maybe you're going to give her the strongest make-out session anyone has given her?"

I like this kid!

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do." I said.

She widened her mouth, clearly not expecting what I just said. I laughed and lowered her cap and walking past her.

I walked out through the patio back door where it led to the backyard. I caught Rosie sitting down working on her homework probably as I saw dozens of books sprawled across the table.

I walked up to her and lay my hands on the back of the chair.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" I asked her and she squealed.

"Holy cow!" she laughed. "Don't creep up on me like that!"

I laughed as I took a seat on the opposite chair where she had her legs sprawled across and I set them back on my lap.

"So what are you doing?"

She sighed.

"Just working on some homework, can't really stay a day without doing it like you do,"

"That's a lie! I can stay a week without touching my books." I corrected her and she giggled in return. She sighed.

"I wish I was like you Jace." She simply said.

"What?" I asked as I began rubbing her softly, tanned legs.

"I mean. I wish I could just bend the rules like you do. You know break the rules!" She said. "I mean all my life I've been trying to be a good-goody but all I really wanted was to be a carefree person. Someone one who could jump in the pool naked,"

"You know, that's a good idea!" I said. She smiled slightly as she played with the tip of the pen. I sighed as I moved up and lifted her chin up so she could reach my eyes.

"You're already breaking the rules," I whispered huskily as I motioned to our situation. She bit her lip and leaned in to give me a small kiss on the lips.

I smirked back in return then saw Rosie's dog pass by us…

"Wow! That's a really old dog!" I laughed as I fell back on my chair. Rosie followed my gaze as she saw Sally limping and ignoring her bowl of water. She looked away immediately with eyes glistening. My grin fell as I saw hurt covering her face.

"Yeah," She whispered inaudibly and clearing her throat as her voice broke.

I might have just said something bad.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied with a smile. But it wasn't convincing. "Uh…I think I'm ready to go."

I nodded as I helped her pack up her stuff and I carried her bag as we walked over to the car. We entered and began driving over to my house.

When we began walking up to my house she told me all about her parent going to the premiere of this new show this weekend. I tried to pay attention but I only really thought about what happened today at the gas station.

"So you're going with them?" I asked.

"No. But I'm planning on sneaking on set so I can get a picture of one of the casts."

"Badass Rosie, me likey." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"So are you busy next week?" I asked her.

"Why?"

"I want to take you out somewhere," I said grabbing hold of her hand. She smiled down at our interlocked hands.

"Okay…that's a first. As in on a date?"

"No, so I can fuck you." I said. She glared at me. "I'm kidding." I replied and she nodded.

"I don't know…" She said. I opened the front door for us.

"You don't know?"

"I mean we're even dating each other. Don't you think that'll be weird?" She asked as she entered first. I frowned as I followed her.

"Why would it be weird?"

She was hiding something from me and I didn't know what.

"Forget it." She simply said. "Cool house." She said.

"Yeah but there isn't as much wealthy things in here like your house,"

"Don't talk about your parents' house like that."

"Oh trust me. They think the same. Wonder why they're such great friends?" I asked her. She laughed.

"_I need them sent ASAP. I don't care about the late order!" _I heard the voice of my aunt Antoinette reaching my ears. I frowned as I grabbed Rosie's hand and began walking into the living room.

What was she doing here?

"Purchase it now!" She said over her earpiece phone. She groaned.

"Aunt Antoinette?" I asked her.

She turned around when she saw me and sighed in relief.

"Call you later." She said to the phone. "Oh Jace, I thought you'd still be at school by now."

I smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever! Your parents called telling me to take care of you this weekend since I'm a work trip. But since I'll be here for the next week, I'll be staying here with you. Isn't that great?" She asked. I widened my eyes.

"Sure!"

Damn it!

"Who's this lovely girl?" She asked as she stared at Rosie and at our joint hands.

"This is my girlfriend." I said pulling her up close to me. Rosie stared up at me with a frown.

"Oh dear god, this is the 18th one I've met!" She said disapprovingly.

"No!" I laughed. She shrugged.

"Well, glad you're going to stay to tame this rascal. I'll tell you, when he was a child-"

"Okay. I think we better get going!" I said as I turned around as I pulled Rosie by the waist.

"Don't make a noise! Leave the door open! Or closed if you'd like some privacy! Wait no! Leave it open!" She called back.

Fucking god!

"Girlfriend huh…?" Rosie asked as we walked up to my room.

I began biting her neck lightly and she giggled uncontrollably as we entered my room and we lay on my bed making out like there was no tomorrow!

… …

**A/N: Sorry about the Rated M chapter. But don't say I didn't warn you!**

**But who did you like Jace's POV?**

**How about 'Josie'?**

**Who do you think the guy was? Do you trust him?**

**Tell me what you all thought. Please review! And feel free to ask me what you'd like to see in future chapters. You're part of this story just as much as I am.**

**Ooh and they'll be danger surfacing soon. So look out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hollywood Here We Come!

**Hollywood Here We Come!**

* * *

_Rosie Black_

Jace dropped me off at my house after four hours of being together.

I had a great time – something I never in a million years would think to even utter out – I really did, however cliché that must have sounded.

Something different happened today, I don't have this sudden urge to taper my eyes in annoyance and literally shove a finger down his throat anymore. He's actually a sweet guy and I should cut him some slack.

After Jace drove away from the house, I sauntered my way up to my house whilst scrolling through my phone. My phone soon vibrated and I checked to see a message sent from Jace.

_What a session today. We should try it out some time...preferably your room where your whole family can hear us. _

I rolled my eyes at the text.

_Really had a great time and I really hope I can take you out on a real date sometime?_

_Jace _

I couldn't help but release a small smile as he sent the second text. I tapped my phone on my palm lightly as I bit my lip lightly as I thought of Jace Prescott…something I'd never imagine I'd admit.

I suddenly felt a gush of wind pass through me and I involuntarily wrapped myself like a cocoon as I rubbed the fabric of my coat.

As I continued walking, I felt this jittery feeling that something had been lurking around the premises.

I spun around as I heard sudden ruffles of leaves coming from the bushes.

"Who's there?" I questioned.

No answer.

The ruffling of leaves got louder.

I go to check my clock on my wristwatch. 19:55 pm. I had to be in house in less than five minutes or my overprotective-overbearing-but-never-shows-it of a brother gets worried.

I didn't realize I was walking when I suddenly found myself getting closer to the bushes. I thought of all the possibilities that could have come out of this, it must have been a lizard or something.

But what if it wasn't?

I took slow and easy steps towards the bushes as it soon became too quiet.

I screw up my eyes when I saw liquid flowing down the pavement. I frowned as I caught a glimpse of a shadow of a figure lying on the ground.

I moved to the side to see a detached hand lying unattended.

I gasped and covered my mouth to see a full human figure drenched in crimson blood.

A dead body!

I heaved in another breath and I found silent tears falling off my soft skin as I continued sauntering over to the abandoned body. I shouldn't be doing this!

"Oh my god!" I murmured through the horrific tears. "Please don't be dead!" I cried out. "Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!"

I kept repeating the same thing as I reached the bushes and I bent down with my bare knees touched the ground. I hesitantly extended my hand over to the body so that I can see who it was.

My hands were sweaty and shaking at this point and my cheeks were burning up in nervousness.

When I finally grabbed hold of the jacket, I flipped the decomposed body up to see…

A mannequin…

A freaking mannequin!

I exhaled a deep breath then almost immediately I hard jitters of laughter coming from behind the wall and those two annoying kids from next door running away.

"Are you kidding me?" I called out.

I got off the ground and stood up straight with my head held high.

"Ryan Rooney." I muttered out to myself.

Ryan Rooney was an actor who currently played as K-Z –the lead character on the upcoming TV Show, _The American Were-Alien Story _– and one of the hottest celebs of this generation! Oh dear god!

I spun around and began walking back to the house.

As I entered, I caught my younger brother and sister tackling each other on the ground and Crystal –their babysitter, not mine– trying to stop them.

"Hey Crystal," I called out.

She turned around and gave me a weak smile.

"Hi Rosie," She replied.

"Ow! You bit me!" Karen whined.

"You taste repulsive." Kelvin growled.

"Oh I'll show you repulsive!" Karen snarled as she jumped on our brother.

"Hey Crystal?" I asked.

"Die!" Kelvin screamed.

"Where's Zaylin?" I asked. She signaled to the stairs obviously directing me to his bedroom.

I nodded and ran up to his room and unfurled the door to see him laid back on his bed with a girl with bleach blonde hair lay her head on his feet as they laughed hysterically.

"Hey Rose!" Zaylin called out as he caught me standing by the door. The girl drifted her eyes to see me and smiled at me with a smile that would literally kill you to be angry at!

She looked familiar.

"You remember Heather?" He conjectured.

Heather. The girl my brother used to have an immensely strong crush on as a kid. He'd always invite her over to our house. She was everything you'd consider as the perfect girl. No wonder my brother liked her. She was the complete package.

But there was one thing not going for her…

I didn't like her.

"Oh Heather!" I showcased my convincing smile I could muster.

She flopped off the bed and came running over to me and pulled me into tightened hug. I groaned.

"Sorry, I just missed you!" Heather exclaimed in that sweet annoying voice of hers.

"I'd miss me too!" I smiled. She nodded nervously and Zaylin gave a warning glance. I rolled my eyes, fine, _I'll be nice!_

"She moved down here-" Zaylin said but I cut him off almost immediately.

"Wait. You live here now?" I asked Heather.

"Yeah, my dad found a job here so we relocated here the next day. I didn't think I'd meet up with my old diaper buddies!" She laughed.

Zaylin laughed along and I just nodded with a grimace on my face.

"Oh goolie gee! I like your outfit. I didn't know you had such unique style." She complimented.

"Apparently you and every guy I've ever dated." I replied. Heather nodded and stared at the ground.

Zaylin gave me another warning glance but this time he seemed really disappointed in me. I mentally sighed.

"Oh I miss you!" I said pulling Heather into a hug. I pulled away almost immediately. "Oh well. I'll leave you two to get back to your catching up and all that friendship-y jazz. Whilst I go see my BFF!"

"Oh! Tell Kyra I say hi." Zaylin called out. I gave him the thumbs up and left the room and on my way down the stairs.

Zaylin immediately stopped me as he stood in front of me.

"Also tell her I'm terribly sorry for missing her at the cafeteria today at Lunch. I was really just caught up with Heather and all." He laughed. I nodded and tapered my eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked sarcastically. He frowned.

"Hey." He said gripping my wrist. "Try to be nice will you?" He asked. I sighed but nodded understandingly.

"Okay fine." I murmured. "I think I'll be heading my way."

I began sauntering down the stairs.

"You know you don't have a car right?" Zaylin reminded me.

"Oh I know!" I replied. "Which is why I'm taking yours!" I told him as I flashed the keys up in the air and wiggled it. He widened his eyes as he felt his pockets and realized I took his keys.

"Give them back!" He snarled as he began running down the stairs. I laughed as I started sprinting away from him chasing me. I finally reached the main house door and I closed it almost immediately after exiting and I ran over to my brother's Aston Martin Vantage.

Zaylin burst out of the house.

Man that guy was fast!

I entered the car and pressed the ignition button as I started the car. I pulled out of the driveway as fast as I could but was careful not to bump any expensive flower pots during the process.

Zaylin just shook his head disapprovingly and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature Rosie!" He called back.

I waved him goodbye as I extended my hand out the window and drove away from the house.

I turned up the music to the sounds of Seinabo – Hard Times. It was one sick tune come to think of it.

After pulling up at Kyra's driveway, I jumped out of the car and walked over to the residents. I rang the bell and about a minute later, the door was opened and I was welcomed by Kyra's mother.

"How are you Rosemaree?" She asked me after our short embrace.

"I'm well thanks and you Ms. H?" I smiled. She smiled back warmly and stroked my arm.

"I'm delightful. I'm betting my bunions you're here for Kyra?" She asked. I laughed and nodded. "Alright she's up in her room." I smiled and nodded as I began walking over to her room.

"Hey Uncle Roi!" I called out as I saw him carrying a suitcase in his hands. He smiled and pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

The perks of being 5`4 and being towered over by a 6 and a half foot giant.

"Good evening Rosie."

"Where you off too?" I asked in curiosity as I saw two suitcases.

"Well your dad called me a couple of hours ago and told us that he and your mother were attending Los Angeles/Atlanta premiere of The True American Were-Alien Story-"

"And they asked you to tag along." I said more of a statement.

My parents can bring their best friends instead of their own daughter. Now that's love right there!

They could have at least confronted me that they're not taking the kids but going behind our backs and inviting my best friend's family really stunk…

"Hey you're okay?" Roi asked me. I nodded as I clenched my knuckles.

"Yes. I'm totally okay." I said gruffly and spun around continuing my way over to Kyra's room.

I barged into her room and slammed the door in the process.

"Unbelievable!" I retorted.

"Crush the Rodents!" Kyra screamed out as she did sit ups. "Kill the Rodents! Exterminate…" She paused as she sat up. "Nah I've got nothing."

"Totally, unacceptable," I whined as I collapsed onto Kyra's bed with my head facing upside down at the edge. Kyra stood up from the ground.

"Hey to you too,"

"I'm having the worst day! Those immature jerk-face kids played a prank on me!"

"Who leave cross the road?" Kyra asked.

"No right next door," I replied. "And making matters worse. My parents are just unbelievable right now. How can you turn down a offer of a life time and give it to your best friend's parents like some piece of trash!" I canvassed loudly, not expecting an answer as I groaned in frustration.

"I'm really hoping you're not talking about mine because I only have one parent," Kyra laughed. I tapered my eyes.

I didn't get why Kyra hated Roi so much I mean he's freaking awesome dad! I'd take him any day but I'm stuck with Jake-a-lot!

"So unbelievable…" I murmured mostly to myself. "So what's up with your own situation?" I pointed out.

"Well. I'm trying to bulk up and get ready for our big championship game in a couple of weeks." She said as she did some stretches.

"Oh that's interesting, for the girls Volleyball team?" I asked. She nodded.

"But guess what. I've been nominated to be the captain of the team." She replied.

"But you're not the captain!" I said.

"I know!"

Kyra was really athletic I'll give her that but a captain of a team? How can such a shy petite girl stand up in front of that big of a crowd?

"Maybe I should quit. I don't know. Maybe I'm not cut out for this." She stated as she sat down, crossed legged and began meditating. "It's really so…I don't know what is the word?"

"Frustrapointing…" I replied. She opened her eyes widely.

"I have no idea what you just said but it somehow makes sense." Kyra said. "Can you help me?"

"Okay. Let me give you the five stages of leadership I learned at scout camp!" I said as I sat up straight.

She scoffed at my sentence.

"Hey! I use to have leadership creed back in my days!" I stated. She nodded and tapered her eyes. I gasped. "I have leadership qualities!"

"Right Rosie…And I am the best dancer in the history of dancing!" She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you're going be that way. I won't help you!" I stated as I crossed my arms like a five year old.

"Talk woman!" Kyra said as she ran up to me and sat with me. I smiled.

"The five steps of leadership: 1. Grab their attention. 2. Take control. 3. Determine your goal. 4. Find the best outfit whilst showing them you mean business and 5. Look great doing it." I said with a confident smile. I was positive this advice would work because it worked for me as a kid.

"If I hadn't imagined those words coming out of your mouth, they'd actually make sense!" Kyra said nodding approvingly. I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"So Zaylin says hi." I said as I flipped through a magazine I found on Kyra's nightstand. Kyra sighed at the mention of Zaylin.

"Oh really?" she questioned. I nodded slightly but furrowed my eyebrows at her sudden change of mood.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's nothing." She said. I nodded, not really convinced since I know my friend like I know the number of shoes in my closet. She's lying but I didn't want to get too much into it.

"Anyway, he said I should apologize on his behalf for not seeing you today. He was just too caught up with _Heather_." I muttered, emphasizing the name.

"Oh." She nodded.

"Yeah she's this wonderful, smart, the nicest person you could ever meet, so down to earth." I said. "Makes me sick!" I groaned.

Kyra chuckled.

"No seriously. She's so sweet that it's even suspicious! I don't like her at all. I never did since we were little wieners!" I retorted.

"Don't be like that. That's just the way she is. Remember hating the shy girl in preschool? Look at where we are now!" She said. I flinched at the thought.

"Yeah but that's different." I replied. She rolled her eyes. "How would you feel if a blonde goddess came stealing your crush?" I pointed out.

She stared at her lap and fiddled with her fingers. I released a small simper and rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "It's just. I don't like seeing my brother be with anyone else. Call me selfish but I want him all to myself. I don't think I can let him go anytime soon." I confessed.

"I get it. He was your brother first." Kyra chuckled.

"You get it!" I smiled.

"Now…back to what I came here for. How would you feel about not getting to watch the premiere of TTRWAS on some boring HD TV then watch it in person?" I asked.

"I'd say it'll be the best day of my life…" Kyra replied slowly. "But our parents wouldn't allow us."

"Who said anything about parents?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying right?" Kyra questioned. I smiled mischievously. She gasped.

"No. No way! I would-would never! No! No!" She scolded.

Oh yes Kyra!

"We're going to Hollywood!"

… …

**A/N: Hey everyone! Extremely sorry for the late update! I was so caught up on other stories and guess what? I'm a Senior!  
Hope I didn't leave any broken hearts? I hope you'll give me a second chance so we can get back together?**

**Anyway…I came back with a 10****th**** chapter! And I can foresee drama lurking around! **

**Hope y'all liked this chapter. I really wanted to bring out the Kyra/Rosie friendship. Sorry for any spelling errors, stayed up all night writing this and I'm really tired! Dear god! **


End file.
